Coo Coo CaChoo
by Sora Kainomori
Summary: Inuyasha loves Kagome. But Kagome has fallen for someone else. What will Inuyasha do to get her back?
1. Oh My God They Killed Shippo

Coo Coo Cachoo  
  
by Authors numbers 1-4, 5.3, and 007  
  
typed and posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
*********************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This is fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habitat which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Cachoo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here) Author #1: I tried color coding the authors but I don't know if it worked.  
  
*********************  
  
Author #1  
  
Author #2  
  
Author #3  
  
Author #4  
  
Author #5.3  
  
Author 007  
  
*********************  
  
**** One day in the Sengoku Jidai****  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
IY: What was that for, bitch!?  
  
Kagome: You won't let me go home.  
  
IY: We need you to find the shikoon shards.  
  
Kagome: So all I am is the jewel detector!?  
  
IY:...  
  
Shippo: How could you be so mean, IY!?  
  
(IY hits Shippo on the head.)  
  
Shippo: Ow! He hit me! (cries) Kagome!  
  
IY: Shut up you little bastard.  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
IY: WHy do you keep doing that, bitch?  
  
Miroku: Calm down, IY. Let her go back to her own time.  
  
Sango: She's only going for a few days. She'll be back.  
  
IY: Fine but you better bring me some ramen.  
  
Kagome: Okay. bye. See you guys later.  
  
Everyone except IY: Bye Kagome.  
  
(Kagome goes down the well.)  
  
**** A few hours later****  
  
(SMACK)  
  
Sango: Stop touching my ass, you lecher.  
  
Miroku: I could not resist. You know it's my duty to please that booty.  
  
(SMACK)  
  
Shippo: IY, why do you always have to be so mean to Kagome.  
  
IY: Shut up it's none of your fucking business.  
  
Shippo: You're such a dumb ass.  
  
IY: Shut up, Bitch.  
  
Shippo: Dumb ass.  
  
IY: Bitch.  
  
Shippo: Dumb ass.  
  
IY: Bitch.  
  
Shippo: Dumb ass.  
  
IY: Bitch.  
  
Shippo: Dumb ass bitch!  
  
(IY throws Shippo off cliff.)  
  
Sango: Oh my god you killed Shippo!  
  
Miroku: You bastard.  
  
IY: So what if my parents weren't married! Anyway, if we climb down we'll find him crying at the bottom. Let's go to town. He can meet us there.  
  
Myoga: Aren't you the slightest bit worried, Lord IY?  
  
IY: Feh.  
  
Sango: What does that mean anyway?  
  
IY: Don't ask me I just like saying it. (starts singing) ^_^ Feh! Feh! Feh! Feh, feh, FFFFFFEEEHHHH!!!!  
  
Miroku: (hits Inuyasha over the head with his... staffy-thingy...)  
  
IY: HEY! What was that for!?  
  
Miroku: Sorry, but my ear drums were bleeding.  
  
IY: ( Starts singing again and everyone tackles him and ties him to a tree)  
  
IY: (mumbles through gags)  
  
Sango: What did you say? (un-gags him)  
  
IY: FFFEEEHHH!!!  
  
Miroku: (gags him again) Maybe if we just left him there for awhile...  
  
Sango: Good idea. Let's go find Shippo.  
  
(Everybody but IY leaves)  
  
IY: (starts to hum and all the plants and animals around him die)  
  
IY: (thinks) I'm not that bad. Hey, they didn't even put a spell on the damn rope! (snaps rope, takes gag off. Runs angrily after Sango and Miroku.)  
  
( Miroku and Sango scream as Inuyasha attacks them.)  
  
Sango: (screaming) Calm down IY!  
  
Inuyasha: Stop calling me IY you lazy ass bitch!  
  
Sango: Don't tell me! Tell the authors. They're the one making me say it.  
  
IY: Oh, ok... So how's the search going?  
  
Miroku: Do you see Shippo?  
  
IY: -__-0 ... No.  
  
Sango: I'm hungry.  
  
(Inuyasha and Miroku both hit her)  
  
Miroku: Don't change the subject!!!  
  
Sango: It's just that looking for Shippo is SSSOOO BORING!!!  
  
Inuyasha: It was your idea to look for him.  
  
Sango: (quietly) feh...  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!  
  
Sango: (smiles) Nothing, your dreaming!  
  
Inuyasha:....  
  
Sango: Nevermind.  
  
(Everyone starts looking for Shippo again)  
  
****Five minutes later****  
  
Miroku: Maybe he's over there.  
  
Inuyasha: YOU WERE MOCKING ME WEREN'T YOU!?!?!?  
  
Miroku: What are you talking about?  
  
Inuyasha: (looks at Sango) Back there you said feh didn't you?  
  
Sango: Took you long enough to notice dumbass.  
  
Inuyasha: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Miroku: Is it just me or is Inuyasha a bit slow today?  
  
Inuyasha: (yelling) I'm faster than you Miroku! (starts runing around)  
  
Sango: Ten yen says he runs into a tree.  
  
Miroku: Your on.  
  
(They watch Inuyasha and he runs into a tree)  
  
Sango: (smiles) I win!  
  
Inuyasha: @_@  
  
Sango: (picks up a stick and pokes Inuyasha. He doesn't wake up so she smacks him)  
  
Inuyasha: (jumpes up) What the hell was that for !?!?!?!?!  
  
Sango: (all innocent) It wasn't me! Miroku did it.  
  
Inuyasha: (turns to Miroku)  
  
Miroku: Don't look at me. It was a one-eyed, one-horned flying purple people eater.  
  
Sango: It sure looked strange to me.  
  
Inuyasha: I will hunt down this one-eyed, one-horned flying purple people eater and take revenge!!!  
  
Sango: He's lost it.  
  
Miroku: Did he ever have it?  
  
Sango: Good point. (pauses) o_o!  
  
(smacks Miroku)  
  
Miroku: Sorry I couldn't resist.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: Now that you have read this fanfiction what do you think? Is it too out of character? It is too random? Is it too stupid? Well do not blame the authors, if you didn't like this fanfiction it was your fault for reading. We cannot make you choose to read a fanfiction. That is your choice. If you didn't like this fanfiction it was your own choice. If you flame be aware that it was your fault for reading and not listening to my warning. If you flame be aware that you are intitled to your opinion but not intitled to be heard. If you liked this fanfiction please review. Reviews are good. Leave lots of reviews. The writers of this fanfiction do not own any characters from any anime. If you sue be aware that you will get no money what so ever. If you sue be aware that you are suing a bunch of high schoolers who are very bored at school and pass around a red notebook containing the fanfiction have just read. You are now leaving the fanfiction that is 'Coo Coo Cachoo.' please come again. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
************************ 


	2. Don't Smoke That Weed

Untitled  
  
by Authors numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
typed and posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
********************* Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This is fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Untitled'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
*********************  
  
Shippo: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! They don't like me.  
  
Kenshin: What's the matter little fox guy?  
  
Shippo: (stops crying) who the hell are you. This isn't your anime.  
  
Kenshin: It isn't?  
  
Shippo: Uh...no.  
  
Kenshin: Oh well. I'm a sexy bastard come f*ck me. (pauses) Hey where did that come from?  
  
Shippo: The person up there with the pencil.  
  
Kenshin: Okay! I have goats in my pants.  
  
Pegasus: Hey that's my line.  
  
(crickets chirp)  
  
Kenshin: Okay I love you bye bye.  
  
Shippo: That guy was weird. Waaaaaaah! They don't like me.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn, where the hell is that little bitch!?  
  
Sango: This is sooo boring. Let's just forget the little pest and get something to eat.  
  
Miroku: Yeah. This is getting stupid.  
  
Inuyasha: But if we don't find the little bastard Kagome will kill me!  
  
Miroku: Or sit you a million times.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine let's go to that bar over there.  
  
Kenshin: Hello. I'm the bartender. May I take your order. Get on the floor bitch.  
  
Inuyasha: Are you okay?  
  
Kenshin: Sorry, I just have turets. Cock sucker mother fucker. (pauses) Can I take your order?  
  
Inuyasha: We'll have some sake.  
  
Kenshin: Okay you gutter whore!  
  
Miroku: Why are we ordering alcholic drinks? We have to be sober to find Shippo.  
  
Sango: I don't want to drink with you guys. You might try to rape me.  
  
Miroku: What!? I would never try to rape you.  
  
Sango: Oh so now I'm not good enough.  
  
Miroku: Well if put it that way...  
  
(smack)  
  
Sango: Stop touching my ass!  
  
Kenshin: Here's your drinks you punk ass bitches. By the way, you mofo bitch ass sluts wouldn't  
  
be looking for a little fox dude, would you?  
  
Miroku: We are. How'd you know?  
  
Kenshin: Lucky guess. He's out under the tree in front, cock suckers.  
  
Inuyasha: Really!?  
  
Kenshin: Did I stutter you little hooker? That's what I said.  
  
Inuyasha: Why you little...  
  
Miroku: Calm down Inuyasha. Don't hurt the guy her has turets. (hands Kenshin some pills) Here my good man there will help control it.  
  
Kenshin: Why thank you, bitch.  
  
Sango: How do you know the pills will work?  
  
Miroku: (sighs) Sadly, I have turets, you dumbass hoe.  
  
Shippo: I'm telling kagome that you guys are drinking!  
  
Inuyasha: You better not or I'll rip out your guts and make you eat them and hang you with your intestines and make you suck your...  
  
Sango: That's enough, we're trying to drink.  
  
Miroku: But I thought you didn't wanna drink.  
  
Sango: Don't think of it as drinking, think of it as hydrating your body and with alcoholic fluids.  
  
Inuyasha: Your weird.  
  
Sango: Inuyasha! Look its a one-eyed, one-horned flying purple people eater!!!  
  
Inuyasha: (jumps up and draws the tetsugah... how the heck do you spell that?!?!?) WHERE!!??!!??  
  
Sango: Loser...  
  
Inuyasha: Mark my words. I WILL have my revenge on that one-eyed, one- horned flying purple people eater!!!!  
  
Miroku: He's gullible, isn't he?  
  
Shippo: (runs in and tackles Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell do you think you're doing?  
  
Shippo: (bashes his hands on Inuyasha's hed) You mother f***er fatass bitch!  
  
Inuyasha: (stands there) does he think this is supposed to hurt? (throws Shippo across the room.)  
  
Shippo: (flys into Kenshin, who cusses non-stop.)  
  
Kenshin: (Battousai mode) You mother f***ers! I Himura Kenshin,will you with my might sword.  
  
(fire in background; crickets chirp) Would you like a drink?  
  
Inuyasha: This guy is really weird.  
  
Sango: The one eyed one horned flying purple people eater is outside!!!  
  
Inuyasha: What!! (grabs tetsasiaga and runs outside)  
  
Kenshin: Hey! You f***in bastard! You didn't pay for your sake! Would you like some sushi with your sake?  
  
Sai: (comes in) Poor fishes. (leaves)  
  
Miroku: Who the hell was that?  
  
Sango: I wonder how long its gonna take Inuyasha to find out there is no one eyed one horned flying purple people eater.  
  
**2 hours later, they are still waiting for Inuyasha to come back. 5 minutes later***  
  
Inuyasha: (running in) What color was it again?!?!  
  
Sango: Uh, purple.  
  
Inuyasha: Oops I was fighting a fat pink cookie eater.  
  
Shippo: Cookie monster? I though he was blue.  
  
(quiet)  
  
Miroku: Who the hell is cookie moster?!  
  
Inuyasha: No it was pink and it turned people into cookies and ate them.  
  
Sango: Stop telling lies, Inuyasha!  
  
Miroku: (mutters) You should talk!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not lying! Look there he is!  
  
(Majin Buu comes in and turns the table into a cookie, ate it, and blew up.)  
  
Shippo: Well that was weird.  
  
Sango: Where are all these freaks coming from?  
  
Myoga: I'm not sure. Either from alternate universes or Inuyasha's house.  
  
**Five minutes later**  
  
Inuyasha: Oh I get it. Your calling me a freak. Wait... wait... Hey! Don't call me a freak!  
  
Miroku: You are so slow!  
  
Inuyasha: No, I'm not.  
  
Miroku: Yes you are.  
  
Inuyasha: Am not, bitch.  
  
Miroku: Are too, dumbass.  
  
Inuyasha: Bitch!  
  
Miroku: Dumbass!  
  
Inuyasha: Bitch!  
  
Miroku: Dumbass!  
  
Inuyasha: Bitch!  
  
Miroku: Dumb ass bitch!  
  
Inuyasha: (hits Miroku on the head.)  
  
Miroku: x_x  
  
Sango: What did you do that for?  
  
Inuyasha: What does it matter to you?  
  
Shippo: Because you love him?  
  
Sango: (smashes Shippo on the head.) No I don't love him.  
  
Inuyasha: Uh-huh sure you don't.  
  
Sango: (hits Inuyasha on the head) I DON'T LOVE HIM!!!!  
  
Miroku: You don't love me. Why not bitch? Whoops forgot to take my pills. (takes pills) Why not?  
  
Sango: Because you touch my ass all the time.  
  
Miroku: How could you not love this. (points to self) If you don't love me who do you love.  
  
(quiet)  
  
Shippo: Yeah who do you love.  
  
(sees Kenshin smoking weed)  
  
Sango: (gasp) Kenshin!  
  
Miroku: Kenshin!?  
  
Sango: Don't smoke that weed!  
  
Pegasus: The roof is on fire.  
  
(get quiet)  
  
Sango: Where did you get that weed from?  
  
Pegasus: He got it from my pants, Sango girl.  
  
Shippo: Hey the roof really is on fire.  
  
Miroku: Kenshin's weed must have lit it on fire.  
  
Pegasus: Thank you captain obvious. (pauses) I have cheese in my pants.  
  
Everybody: (sings) The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire, we not gonna get no water, let the mother f***er burn, burn f***er burn.  
  
Author #2: Enough with this craziness for now. Modern madness at Silver Ghetto High School!  
  
Maringa: Hey "Inuyasha", " Sango", " Shippo" !  
  
Joe (Shippo): What's a shippo?  
  
Author #2: Joe is a curly haired weirdo who used to wear flannel and a duster, but was suspended because his lack of fashion sense.  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: Now that you have read this fanfiction what do you think? Is it too out of character? It is too random? Is it too stupid? Well do not blame the author, if you didn't like this fanfiction it was your fault for reading. We cannot make you choose to read a fanfiction. That is your choice. If you didn't like this fanfiction it was your own choice. If you flame be aware that it was your fault for reading and not listening to my warning. If you flame be aware that you are intitled to your opinion but not intitled to be heard. If you liked this fanfiction please review. Reviews are good. Leave lots of reviews. The writers of this fanfiction do not own any characters from any anime. If you sue be aware that you will get no money what so ever. If you sue be aware that you are suing a bunch of high schoolers who are very bored at school and pass around a red notebook containing the fanfiction have just read. You are now leaving the fanfiction that is 'Untitled.' please come again. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
************************ 


	3. Silverghetto ' HIGH' School

Untitled  
  
by Authors numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
typed and posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
*********************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This is fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Untitled'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
*********************  
**********Interlude**********  
  
Anouncer: Here's the list of characters.  
  
Inuyasha- Kohana  
  
Kagome- Michael ( Kohana: Ewwww!)  
  
Sesshomaru- Maringa  
  
Shippo- Joe a.k.a Spike  
  
Sango- Himiko ( Himiko: I don't want to be Sango!!! You all suck! I want to be Sesohomaru.  
  
Ohkami: Okay you can be Sesohomaru!)  
  
Miroku: ? ( Kohana: I thought Miroku was going to be a girl.  
  
Ohkami: Ok)  
  
Koga- Ohkami ( Himiko: Get it Koga's a wolf demon and Ohkami means wolf. *starts laughing but nobody else laughs.* Ahem. okay then.  
  
Ohkami: I don't wanna be Koga!!!!)  
  
Jaken- Starshi  
  
Burnt Lady-Mikeal  
  
Anouncer: Okay here's the characters one more time. You guys better not change it.  
  
Inuyasha- Kohana  
  
Sesshomaru- Maringa  
  
Kagome- Nobody (because Michael doesn't want to be a japanese school girl.)  
  
Shippo- Joe a.k.a Spike  
  
Sango- Ohkami  
  
Miroku- Some random girl (heheh Miroku's a girl)  
  
Koga- T_T (Nobody wants to be Koga)  
  
Jaken- Ingrid  
  
Burnt Lady- Mikeal  
  
Kirara- Roger  
  
Naraku- Micah a.k.a Vash the Stampede  
  
Himiko: I said I wanted to be Sesshomaru not Sesohomaru!  
  
Kohana: No you didn't. You said Sesohomaru. It's too late anyway. We already flipped the coin.  
  
Himiko: I HATE YOU ALL!!!!  
  
Ohkami: ^_^ I getta be Sango ^_^ I getta be Sango.  
  
Kohana: Somebody shut her up!  
  
(Maringa hits Ohkami)  
  
Ohkami: What the heck!!!  
  
Maringa: (points to Kohana) She told me to.  
  
(Ohkami hits Maringa)  
  
(Ohkami hids behind Himiko)  
  
Ohkami: Please, don't hurt me.  
  
******10 minutes later********  
  
Ohkami: Hey look what I can do!  
  
(Maringa bursts into flames)  
  
Ohkami: (laughs hysterically) Just kidding.  
  
(Maringa is back to normal)  
  
(Ohkami hides behind Kohana)  
  
Ohkami: Please don't hurt me.  
  
Author #3: Sorry, just had to do that. THE POWER!!!  
  
Anouncer: And now back to the story.  
  
Author #1: Uh yeah. Anyway at Silverghetto "High" School...  
  
Maringa: I can't believe that the coin said I was Sesshomaru.  
  
Himiko: Yeah and I am Sesohomaru.  
  
(All the authors yawn)  
  
Everyone: What the matter!?  
  
Author #3: This is sooo boring.  
  
Author #1: Where's the weed and the funny acts of randomness.  
  
Maringa: Like this? (does an irish jig)  
  
Author #2: (irish accent) Hold yer ponies lassie.  
  
Author#4: We'll get back to you guys later.  
  
Author# 2: Now in feudal japan...  
  
Kenshin: I'm really sorry for smoking the weed. It's the only thing that calms me down.  
  
Shippo: Have you ever wondered what it's like in feudal Ireland.  
  
(everyone does an irish jig while Kenshin plays the bagpipes with smoke coming out. Everybody's wearing a kilt and some golf hats.)  
  
Everyone: Normal.  
  
Author #4: Now back to Silverghetto High School for the 15th time.  
  
Maringa: Sssstarssshi! You're Jaken, I'm Sesshomaru, and you have to listen to me.  
  
Starshi: or what?!  
  
Maringa: (whaps Starshi) Or that.  
  
Starshi: Gulp! (runs off to get some food)  
  
Himiko: She has to listen to me, too.  
  
Maringa: Right, Seso-HOE-maru.  
  
Author#3: Ok can we shut up about the stupid names? Where's the explosions?  
  
(Maringa explodes)  
  
Author #3: That's better.  
  
Maringa: Ooo look at the pretty stars. AND WHERE'S MY FOOD!  
  
(Starshi runs up carrying a try of food. She trips and food covers everyone.)  
  
(WHAP!)  
  
Maringa: Next time you pay for it  
  
Starshi: Yes ma'am.  
  
Himiko: How pathetic.  
  
Mikeal: Yeah, quit hitting my girlfriend.  
  
Maringa: O.k., have it your way. (whaps Mikeal) Stupid burnt lady.  
  
Ohkami: She's scary.  
  
(Maringa whaps Ohkami)  
  
Ohkami: What the heck was that for?  
  
Maringa: I dunno, I just felt like doing it.  
  
(whaps Ohkami again)  
  
Ohkami: Cut it out.  
  
Himiko: I'm bored.  
  
Ohkami: Hey guess what I just saw!  
  
Everyone: What?!  
  
Ohkami: (starts singing) ^_^ It was a one eyed one horned flying purple people eater. ^_^ It was a one eyed one horned flying purple people eater. ^_^ It was a one eyed one horned flying purple people eater. ^_^ Sure looked strange to me ^_^  
  
(Everyone stares; crickets chirp)  
  
Maringa: (yells out) Throw her in the pit before she sings again.  
  
Kohana: What pit? A mud pit, an arm pit, Brad Putt.  
  
Himiko: Doo, Brad Bitt. (starts to drool; crickets chirp)  
  
Ohkami: Would some one PLEASE kill those friggen crickets!!??!!??  
  
Kohana: Okay. (steps on crickets)  
  
Crickets: (squeaky voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Maringa: Thank the devil.  
  
Devil: Muhahahah! (gets struck by lightning)  
  
(Birds tweet)  
  
Everyone: Your weird.  
  
Maringa: Cool!  
  
Joe: What's a Shippo?  
  
Kohana: A little fox demon guy.  
  
Starshi: Has anyone ever told you tht you look like Ryan Styles from whose line is it anway?  
  
Joe: (flames in the background) WHAT!!!???!!!  
  
Maringa: Yeah he does and he acts like him too.  
  
Joe: No!  
  
Kohana: Yes. Say Sesshomaru.  
  
Joe: NO!  
  
Maringa: Yes.  
  
Joe: NO!  
  
Joe's Girlfriend: Pleeasee?  
  
Joe: Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu(takes breath)uuuuuuuuuuuuuu (face turns diffrerent colors) uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (passes out)  
  
Maringa: Was that so hard?  
  
Joe: (gains conciousness) Yes. (turns and leaves)  
  
Ohkami + Maringa: And we thought we were weird.  
  
Everyone Else: You are!  
  
Okami + Maringa: Oh yeah.  
  
Kohana: Well now what?  
  
Maringa: Can I fish-slap someone?  
  
Everyone else: (points at Ohkami) You may fish-slap her!  
  
Maringa: (pulls out large fish) O.k. (Whap)  
  
Ohkami: Hey!? What was that for?  
  
Himiko: And where the hell did you get a fish that big?  
  
Maringa: I found it in the cafetria.  
  
Himiko: Oh okay. You may hit her again now.  
  
Maringa: (slaps Ohkami over and over)  
  
Ohkami: Ouch! Ow! Hey! Ouch! Ow! Ow! Ow!  
  
Starshi: Okay Maringa please back away from the fish.  
  
Maringa: (does crazy eyes)  
  
(Everybody screams and runs away except for Ohkami who is unconcious.)  
  
Author #1: Well that's what happens just about everyday at Silverghetto High School. Fun isn't it. Now the next chapter wil be in the feudal era. *  
*  
*  
*  
*  
************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: Now that you have read this fanfiction what do you think? Is it too out of character? It is too random? Is it too stupid? Well do not blame the author, if you didn't like this fanfiction it was your fault for reading. We cannot make you choose to read a fanfiction. That is your choice. If you didn't like this fanfiction it was your own choice. If you flame be aware that it was your fault for reading and not listening to my warning. If you flame be aware that you are intitled to your opinion but not intitled to be heard. If you liked this fanfiction please review. Reviews are good. Leave lots of reviews. The writers of this fanfiction do not own any characters from any anime. If you sue be aware that you will get no money what so ever. If you sue be aware that you are suing a bunch of high schoolers who are very bored at school and pass around a red notebook containing the fanfiction have just read. You are now leaving the fanfiction that is 'Untitled.' please come again. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
************************ Author #1: P.S. Author #3 if you read this you, you will die! (Matrix Robot Guy Explodes)  
  
Kenshin: This fanfic was brought to you by the numbers A, Y, and 64 and the letter Pancake. 


	4. Cheese Fetish

Untitled By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3 Typed and Posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
*******************************  
  
Author #1: Since I blew up the Matrix Robot Guy we won't be having some very long explantion on why your reading this fanfiction. This fanfic has alot of stupid and IDIOTIC jokes by Author #3 and Author #2. Author #1 (that's me) has alot of cussing and repetition. Author #4 is the slightly serious one. Author # 5.3 has a fetish for samurai hamsters. (look out for that.) I would also like to say that we don't own Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu-gi-oh, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Ronin Warriors, Trigun, or any other weirdos that we decided to put in this fanfiction. We also don't own Joe.  
  
Everybody: WHAT!!!!!  
  
Author #1: Just kidding. Don't worry we're going to hire another Matrix Robot Guy. Enjoy the fic.  
  
*******************************  
  
Pegasus: I have a chicken in my pants.  
  
(Everybody ignores Pegasus)  
  
Sango: I'm bored.  
  
Kagome: Hey guys I'm back.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome!? What are you doing here?  
  
Kagome: I came back. My mom told me to.  
  
Shippo: Kagome! Inuyasha was drinking.  
  
Inuyasha: What you little shit!  
  
Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: Ow! Ow! Ow!  
  
Shippo: Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
Kenshin: Hee! Hee! Hee! Bitch! (takes pills)  
  
Pegasus: Ho! Ho! Ho!  
  
Miroku: What are you? Santa Clause?  
  
Sango: Yeah! And who you callin' a hoe?  
  
Pegasus: I have cheese in my pants.  
  
Kenshin: I wonder why you dumb ass whore.  
  
Shippo: Who are you talking about?  
  
Kagome: Yeah. You better not be talking about me!  
  
Inuyasha: Of course he's talking about you.  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: (whispers) Bitch!  
  
Kenshin: Don't worry about it you stupid ass trick. (takes pills)  
  
Pegasus: How do we get back to our own times.  
  
Kagome: Come with me thru the well.  
  
(everyone goes to the well)  
  
Kagome: Okay let's go.  
  
Kenshin: That's a bitch! This stupid ass well gave me a splinter. (takes more pills)  
  
(Everyone goes thru the well)  
  
Author #1: Now back to silverghetto for a brief second.  
  
Himiko: Why do I have to be Sesohomaru?  
  
Kohana: You get straight A's and a 4.7 GPA, yet you couldn't look on the page for the name. It was there too. (See chapter 3 for details)  
  
Intercom: Please don't drink and ride. It's bad for your health. Thank you.  
  
******* Celebrate National Weed Day*******  
  
T_T Before Weed  
  
^_^ After Weed  
  
********* 4-20-03**************  
  
Maringa: Wow look at the poster.  
  
Ohkami: That's weird. First they tell us not to drink, but they're telling us to smoke weed. That's dumb.  
  
Kohana: Well we better listen.  
  
(everyone starts to smoke weed.)  
  
Ohkami: I don't need to I'm naturally high.  
  
Himiko: No, your just crazy.  
  
Ohkami: (eyes go wide O_O) CRAZY!? I was crazy once. They put me in a rubber room. A rubber room with rubber rats. I hate rubber rats, they drive me crazy. CRAZY!? I was crazy once  
  
%%%%% 30 Minutes Later %%%%%  
  
Ohkami:... I hate rubber rats they drive me crazy. CRAZY!?  
  
(Maringa punches Ohkami)  
  
Ohkami: Ow! What was that for?  
  
Maringa: Take a wild guess.  
  
Himiko: Isn't it weird how a whole half hour can pass on one line.  
  
(crickets chirp)  
  
Kohana: I though we killed those damn crickets.  
  
Ohkami: (hysterical) THEY JUST KEEP COMING BACK TO HAUNT ME!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
(Maringa punches Ohkami)  
  
Maringa: Shut up already.  
  
Himiko: I want blue hair.  
  
(Crickets chirp)  
  
Kohana: Where does she get those lines from?  
  
Himiko: I live in my own little world. But that's ok, they know me here.  
  
Maringa: REALLY!? ME TOO!?  
  
Kohana: Hey I found a stick!!!  
  
Mikeal: What's that for?  
  
Maringa: (grabs the stick) This. (pokes Ohkami)  
  
(Ohkami jumps up and Maringa punches her again. Ohkami passes out again.)  
  
(A teacher walks up)  
  
Teacher: Hello everyone.  
  
Everyone: (innocently) Hi teacher.  
  
Teacher: (looks at Ohkami) What happened to her?  
  
Maringa: Sir, she suffers from narcolepsy.  
  
Kohana: Inflicted upon her by Maringa.  
  
Teacher: Ok. Just make sure she makes it to her next class on time.  
  
Everyone: We will!  
  
(Teacher leaves)  
  
(Bell Rings)  
  
(Everyone goes to class leaving Ohkami on the floor)  
  
**********Feudal Era (or where ever everybody's supposed to be at)*************  
  
Kenshin: I smokeded weed for National Weed Day today, that I did. (points to sticker that says; " I smokeded weed today.")  
  
Inuyasha: That's nice. So how 'bout those one eyed one horned flying purple people eaters.  
  
Shippo: They're outside smoking weed.  
  
Inuyasha: Let me at 'em.  
  
Kenshin: Let me get their weed!  
  
Miroku: Should we tell them that Shippo was just joking?  
  
(gets quiet; crickets chirp)  
  
All: Nah.  
  
(crickets chirp)  
  
Sango: We have to get rid of those stupid ass crickets.  
  
Miroku: I got this. (unravels prayer beads) WIND TUNNEL!!!!  
  
(sucks up crickets along with the weed Kenshin had just got)  
  
Kenshin: NNNNOOOO!!!!  
  
(jumps in front of wind tunnel and gets sucked up)  
  
Sai: Poor crickets. (explodes)  
  
Everyone: ^_^0... Okay.  
  
Kaoru: KENSHIN!!  
  
Miroku: Damn, your hot.  
  
Kaoru: (blushes) Really!?  
  
Miroku: Well.. I'm going to die soon. (takes Kaoru's hands) Will you bear me a child?  
  
(SMACK!!)  
  
Miroku: You could have just said no.  
  
Kaoru: Well you shouldn't have been feelin' on my booty.  
  
********** Chuck E. Cheese************  
  
R.Kelly: This is my song for really no doubt. When the d.j.'s making ya feel thugged out. As I step on to the dance floor, we began to dance slow, put your arms around me I'm feelin' on yo' booty.  
  
Random 9 year old: Mr. Kelly, I need more tokens.  
  
R.Kelly: Okay. But you know what you have to do.  
  
Random 9 year old: Yes. (goes with R.kelly to the bathroom.)  
  
%%%%% 20 minutes later %%%%%  
  
R.Kelly: Okay. I just video taped us. Don't tell anybody.  
  
Random 9 year old: But you just pissed on me.  
  
R.Kelly: SSSSSSHHHHHHH. Here's your tokens.  
  
Police: Excuse me Mr. Kelly, but your coming with us.  
  
R.Kelly: What I'm innocent. It wasn't my fault! I didn't do it. It was Ja Rule.  
  
Ja Rule: Murda INC. (gets shot by 50 cent)  
  
Police: Okay tell it to the judge.  
  
********* More in future chapters***********  
  
Pegasus: Look! Cheese! (Runs over to cheese. Puts cheese in pants. Gets attacked by a giant squid from Mars.)  
  
************** Where the heck are we?**************  
  
(Ohkami got fish slapped for stealing Maringa's chili cheese fries.)  
  
Ohkami: HEY!!! I didn't steal anything!!!  
  
Maringa: Oh really? Oh well (fish slaps her again)  
  
Ohkami: OW!!!  
  
Himiko: Hi! I'm hungry. Oooh chili chees fries. Thanks!!!  
  
Ohkami: Why didn't you slap her?!  
  
Himiko: (melodramtic) Life is unfair.  
  
Maringa: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (Author #1: What the heck?)  
  
Starshi: Her she comes to wreck the day!!!  
  
Everybody: AAAAAAAH!!! (run away)  
  
Starshi: What? Hey chili chees fries! Yum.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Author #1: And so concludes our 4th installment of the fanfiction ' Untitled'. Finally. (sighs.)This is for Aino Inn obiviously you didn't read the warning. Well that's your fault not mine, next time you should read the warning, that's what they're there for. And I wasn't planning on linking this story anywhere but my friend's website. (sorry to put you on blast) Author #2: Maybe you should hire another matrix robot guy to get your point across. Author #1: Don't worry he'll be in the next installment. Well take us out of here Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: Today's installement was brought to you by...  
  
Chuck E. Cheese, where a kid can be a kid.  
  
Cricket Be Gone, so they won't keep coming back to haunt you.  
  
And...  
  
Pancake. 


	5. Author 3 vs Author 4

Coo Coo Ca-Choo  
  
By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
Typed and Posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
*******************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This is fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Ca-Choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
*******************************  
  
Author #1  
  
Author #2  
  
Author #3  
  
Author #4  
  
Author #5.3  
  
Author 007  
  
*******************************  
  
Author #3: Hey is it just me or does this fic have too much randomness?  
  
Other authors: NAH!  
  
Author #2: (throws a pen at #3)  
  
Author #3: What was that for?  
  
Author #2: Don't ask me, ask yourself.  
  
Author #4: You are all so stupid. (burts into flames)  
  
Author #3: Watch out who you call stupid.  
  
Author #4: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
(Flames go out leaving #4 with chared black skin)  
  
Author#1: There's randomness for you.  
  
Anouncer: We have offically lost all plot whatsoever!  
  
Kenshin: That we did.  
  
Author #2: Kenshin, you're supposed to be in Japan in the 1800's. Oh and you have weed in your hair.  
  
Kenshin: That I do. So that's where it was. (takes out weed and starts to smoke it) So, how do I get home?  
  
Maringa: You shall find the answer in the question.  
  
Everyone except Maringa: What's that mean?  
  
Maringa: No one has a clue.  
  
Sai: How now brown cow? (becomes a puddle)  
  
Ohkami: That's disturbing.  
  
Kenshin: It is disturbing, that it is.  
  
Kohana: What's wrong with you!? Why do you keep saying that it is or that it does or whatever. (yells) It's f***ing stupid.  
  
Kenshin: (singing to the tune of ' My Girl') I got sunburned on a cloudy day, that I did. I got my ass in the month of May, that I did. I guess you'd say what can make me feel that way, that you will.  
  
Everybody: Cocaine. Cocaine. Cocaine.  
  
Kenshin: Talkin' 'bout cocaine.  
  
Everybody: Cocaine.  
  
Kenshin: OOOOOOOHOOO!!!!!!  
  
Ohkami:... You guys stole my song.  
  
Kenshin: That we did, bitch.  
  
Ohkami: What did you call me?  
  
Maringa: Ignore her, she's stupid. Now let's find Frande or Salami.  
  
Yu-gi-oh: The heart of the cards (raise his hand with a card on it, gets sucked into the card and the Dark Magician jumps out. The card explodes.)  
  
Sai: Poor Yugi. (gets hit by a meteor)  
  
Maringa: Poor Sai. (gets hit an airplane.)  
  
Kenshin: Stop laughing at me. Hahaha! I said stop it. No! Muhahaha! Stop. I said stop it, that I did. Hell no bitch! What did you just call me! I called me! I called you a bitch. Stop it! (takes sword and chops his hand off.) Ahhhhhh, bitch! (has a seizure and foams at the mouth)  
  
Ohkami: Does chopping your hand off hurt?  
  
Kenshin: @_@ That it does!  
  
Ohkami: Really?  
  
Kenshin: (battousai mode) Yeah, wanna see? (raises his sword)  
  
Ohkami: Ah!!! (turns around and runs into tree)  
  
(Everyone but Ohkami's friends stare at her)  
  
Himiko: You get used to that happening around here.  
  
Ohkami: (stands up) Would you guys please stop moving around? @_@  
  
Kohana: Yeah that's the fifth time she did that this week.  
  
********************  
  
Author #4: I'm back. (she has hair and her skin isn't black) Now I need revenge on Author #3 (Author #3 is walking home and all of a sudden she falls of a cliff into a river of lava) Anywayz back to the plotless fanfiction.  
  
********************  
  
(Everyone except kenshin is still falling)  
  
Kagome: I think we should land about now.  
  
(Lightning flashes, they fall out of the sky above Silverghetto High School)  
  
Everybody: AAAAAAH!!!  
  
Kagome: I never thought I was going to die at a cheap shitty school!! (melodramtic) Bury me with diamond earrings.  
  
Kohana: Did you hear someone screaming?  
  
Kenshin: That I did.  
  
(Everyone looks up and watches Inuyasha and company fall)  
  
Himiko: This is about the time we run around with a trampoline to catch them. (trampoline materializes in front of them) Should we catch them?  
  
Everybody except Kenshin: Nah!  
  
Kenshin: Yes! I found more weed, that I did! (runs and steals it from some druggie)  
  
Ohkami: You think those people are gonna fall and die?  
  
Jessica: No, they are going to land on Bitcha Fat. There's plenty of room for all of them to land and bounce back off.  
  
Maringa: Or the would sink into flab.  
  
(Inuyasha's group lands on Bitcha, almost get sucked in, and pulled out by the Dark Magician's powers)  
  
Maringa: So that's why he's here. Reason has returned to this fic, and all is DOOOOOOMED! .... Must... do... something random. (pointing all around) Monkey! (a monkey appears) Hiei! (Hiei appears) Ed! (Ed appears) Fishbulb! (a mix between a fish and lightbulb appears) Mwahahahaha! (starts singing Yellow Submarine.)  
  
Kenshin: Are you all right, Miss Maringa?  
  
Maringa: What do you think!?  
  
Kenshin: I think you need weed, that I do.  
  
Maringa: @_@ Follow the bouncing fish...  
  
Ed: Ed loves chickens!  
  
Maringa: No, fish!  
  
Ed: Are you making fun of Jim?  
  
Hiei: Is it always like this around here?  
  
Kohana: No, it's worse.  
  
Hiei: Should we stop them, or just watch?  
  
Himiko: Just watch.  
  
Hiei: Ok.  
  
Ed: You're making fun of Jim!  
  
Ohkami: Look what I can do! (Ed catches on fire)  
  
Ed: (running around) Weasles are eating my underpants. Ahhhhhh!  
  
Edd: I've seemed to miscalculated the cubic velocity of a cone shaped object. Come on Ed let's go back to the cul de sac. (Both Ed and Edd leave)  
  
Kenshin: Monkies steal my underwears while I sleep, that they do.  
  
Kaoru: No I'm the one who steals your underwear while you sleep.  
  
Kagome: That's demented and perverted.  
  
Shippo: How can you say that you're always stealing Inuyasha's underwear.  
  
Kagome: (slaps Shippo) I told you never to mention that again!!!!  
  
Maringa: (singing) We represent the lollipop guild. And we'd like welcome you to munchkin land.  
  
Hiei: You're really not well, are you?  
  
Maringa: ^_^ I've lost my mind. Will you help me find it?  
  
Hiei: How about not.  
  
Kenshin: Brass monkey that funky monkey!  
  
Sai: Poor monkey. (gets sharpened by a pencil sharpener.)  
  
Sanosuke: What the hell?  
  
Maringa: Nevermind. Hiei, would you like to go home? Or your arm healed? If so, HELP ME!  
  
Hiei: Do I know you?  
  
Gir: I do not know. (explodes into a million pieces)  
  
Maringa: THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENNNDS! YES, IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENNNDS!  
  
Hiei: SHUT UP!! (tries to slice her in half with his sword. He's stopp 1/2 an inch from cutting her, and back ten feet) What the hell? She deflected my sword!  
  
Kenshin: That she did. (smokes weed)  
  
Miroku: (plays guitar;singing) Pocahontas.  
  
Sango: Oh my god, Kenshin you hair's on fire!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? (runs around in circles; flames get bigger.)  
  
Inuyasha: Duck and Cover!  
  
Kenshin: (ducks and covers and explodes) @_@  
  
Kaoru: KENSHINNNNNN!  
  
Kenshin: Oh no my hair. It's gone that it is. (totally bald)  
  
(Maringa attacks Hiei for no reason.)  
  
(An army of Samurai Hamsters destroy Miroku's guitar.)  
  
(Maringa goes back to normal, or close enough to it for her, after knocking out Hiei.)  
  
Maringa: (blink, blink) That's Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho! Why's he knocked out? And where's your hair, Kenshin? Did I miss something?  
  
Ohkami: Weeell... You went crazy, going in a fight with Ed. Miroku played the guitar. You got in a fight with Hiei and knocked him out about the same time samurai hamsters destroyed Miroku's guitar.  
  
Maringa: I knocked out Hiei? I know I'll regret this, but poor Hiei. ( A giant fish falls on Ohkami, Kenshin's hair grow back, the Dark Magician goes pop and turns into Mokuba, and Maringa hiccups)  
  
Maringa: Hey! Cool! nothing too bad happened to me! (a giant anvil with the words ACME on it lands on her)  
  
Ohkami: (crawling out from under the fish) Spoke too soon, huh Maringa?  
  
Kenshin: That she did.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *****************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: Now that you have read this fanfiction what do you think? Is it too out of character? It is too random? Is it too stupid? Well do not blame the authors, if you didn't like this fanfiction it was your fault for reading. We cannot make you choose to read a fanfiction. That is your choice. If you didn't like this fanfiction it was your own choice. If you flame be aware that it was your fault for reading and not listening to my warning. If you flame be aware that you are intitled to your opinion but not intitled to be heard. If you liked this fanfiction please review. Reviews are good. Leave lots of reviews. The writers of this fanfiction do not own any characters from any anime. If you sue be aware that you will get no money what so ever. If you sue be aware that you are suing a bunch of high schoolers who are very bored at school and pass around a red notebook containing the fanfiction you have just read. You are now leaving the fanfiction that is 'Coo Coo Cachoo.' please come again. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
Kenshin: This fanfic was brought to you by  
  
An Army of Samurai Hamsters  
  
Maringa's Fishbulbs Holy Mackeral! It's a Fishbulb.  
  
And...  
  
PANCAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Plotless

Coo Coo Ca-Choo  
  
By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
Typed and Posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
*******************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This is fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Ca-Choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
*******************************  
  
Author #1  
  
Author #2  
  
Author #3  
  
Author #4  
  
Author #5.3  
  
Author 007  
  
*******************************  
  
***********Meanwhile at some distant volcano Author #3 crawls out.*************  
  
Author #3: Damn bitch. I will have revenge.  
  
Author #4: (pops out of nowhere hoving in the air.) Uh-uh. We're even that was MY revenge. (disappears)  
  
Author #3: Whatever. (tries to disappear but can't) HEY!? (is stranded) Damn you, Author #4. Fine, I won't take revenge for now! I won't take revenge for now! Muhahahahahaha... (starts coughing) hahahaha! (volcano erupts)  
  
***********Meanwhile the other 2 authors are haveing a meeting**************  
  
Author #1: We need more randomness in the fanfic! On another note, we are out of cheese.  
  
Author #2: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Oh wait that's my fault!  
  
Author #1: And we need to find Author #3 & #4 or at least their bodies if they killed each other.  
  
Author #2: Probably.  
  
***********At the volcano lava & ash are still flying in the air. *******************  
  
Author#3: I will have my revenge! (volcano completely erupts Author #3 gets carried away with lava.)  
  
%%%%%%% 5 months later%%%%%%%  
  
Author #3: I am baaack! I got lost.  
  
Author #2: Ya think?  
  
Author #4: We were following your progress with a satellite. You went off the map 5 times!  
  
Author #3: It was only 2!!!  
  
Author #1: And you went around in circles like (pauses) Wait let me count... 5 times!!! And not to mention those circles you went in off the map!!!  
  
Anouncer: Back to the actual story. (if there is one)  
  
Kagome: Hey how many of you wish you can do this? SIT!!!  
  
Inuyasha: (falls on the ground) Ow! Bitch! (it starts to snow)  
  
Maringa: Wasn't it summer?  
  
Ohkami: No, we've been standing here for 5 months.  
  
Kohana: How the hell did that happen.  
  
Mokuba: You were watching Author #3's progress on my brother's satellite system.  
  
Kaiba: That'll be $60,000 million each.  
  
Ohkami: That's not fair.  
  
Kenshin: I have something to say.  
  
Everyone except Kenshin: Okay. What is it?  
  
Kenshin: Pancake.  
  
Trigun Cat: Meow!  
  
Miroku: T_T. My guitar, my beautiful guitar.  
  
(an army of samurai hamsters kill Miroku and steal Kenshin's weed.  
  
Samurai Hamster #1: (squeaky voice) Ahahahaha! Now I have all the weed for myself.  
  
Trigun Cat: Meow!  
  
Shippo: Oh my god they killed Miroku!  
  
Sango: Thank you kami! No more ass groping.  
  
Miroku: What!? I thought you liked that, baby!?  
  
Sango: Your supposed to be dead.  
  
Miroku: Oh yeah. (gets killed by samurai hamsters)  
  
Sai: Poor Miroku. (gets eaten by a pack of wild jackrabbits.)  
  
Kenshin: Poor guy. (gets hit in the head by Kaiba's satellite.)  
  
Kaoru: How dare you. You killed Kenshin! (cries) I'm suing!  
  
Kaiba: Kaiba corp. is not liable for any damage to people or property. (gets hit in the head by his satellite)  
  
Trigun Cat: Meow!  
  
Kenshin: My head hurts, that it does. (runs toward samurai hamsters) Give me back my weed!  
  
Author #3: (appears from a cloud of smoke) Where am I?  
  
Sango: Who's that?  
  
Author #3: (gets hit by a piano, an anvil, a cruise ship, and 1 million fluffly bunnies.)  
  
Author #5.3: (appears from thin air) Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I am Author #5.3, and I am here to make you all miserable. But first, (walks up to samurai hamsters) I shall confiscate the weed.  
  
Samurai Hamster #1: The hell you will.  
  
Author #5.3: (grabs weed and pulls out light saber)  
  
Samurai Hamsters: Ahhh! (run away)  
  
Trigun Cat: Meow!  
  
Maringa: Poor Hamsters. (gets hit by a baseball) Hey who threw that?  
  
Author #2: I did.  
  
Author #4: (appears from cloud of smoke) Huh? (A house falls on her and Dorothy from ' The Wizard of Oz walks out)  
  
Kenshin: Look! (points to a one eyed one horned flying purple people eater.)  
  
Miroku: (screams like a girl) Ahhh!  
  
Sango: Wow! Those really exist!?  
  
Inuyasha: Finally. (Lunges at it, and starts fighting it and gets beaten.)  
  
Author #4: (crawls out under Dororthy's house) Huh? (gets eaten by the one eyed one horned flying purple people eater)  
  
Inuyasha: Die! (slashs it with Tetsasgah) (DPK Note: Out of all my friends who cannot spell Tetsusaiga right this is the worst spelling I have ever seen!)  
  
Author #5.3: So we meet again.  
  
Darth Vader: Give me the weed or you will face your destiny.  
  
Author #5.3: I do not want to fight you because you are my Uncle's friend lawyer's ex room-mate, but I must. (pulls out light saber)  
  
Darth Vader: You have chosen the path of pain! (attacks Author #5.3)  
  
Author #5.3: Good bye Vader. (Dodges Vader attack and cuts head off)  
  
Maringa: What ever happened to Yu-gi-oh?  
  
(screen goes to Yu-hi-oh in a very very dark place.)  
  
Yu-gi-oh: Hey! Dark Magician, let me out! This is what I get for trusting a guy with a weird hat.  
  
(screen goes to Kaiba... er Weird Hats Inc. Dark Magician giving orders. Back to everyone else.)  
  
Kaiba: Why do I keep getting hit by my satellites?  
  
Author #5.3: And now I shall finish my mission. (snaps fingers and Legolas appears)  
  
Legolas: Huh!? (gets hit by lightsaber and dies)  
  
Author #5.3: Good-bye (disappears)  
  
Maringa: Poor elf. (gets really, really small.)  
  
(Hiei wakes up.)  
  
Kenshin: (singing) Oh I wish I were an Oscar Mayer wiener, that I do.  
  
Miroku: (plays lute) That is what I truly want to be.  
  
Hiei: And if I were an Oscar Mayer wiener. (tries to step on Maringa)  
  
Sanosuke: (bored) Everyone would be in love with me!  
  
Kenshin: That they would.  
  
(Everyone drinks green tea and the fishbulb explodes.)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
DPK: Hello that was the end of installement 5. Now were having a pop quiz to see if you've been paying attention. Now first question.  
  
1) In installement #1 what word does Inuyasha say repeatedly.  
  
A) Kibbles and Bits  
  
B) Fee  
  
C) Fi  
  
D) Feh  
  
* * *  
  
2) What disease do Miroku and Kenshin have?  
  
A) Pancake  
  
B) Obsessive Compolsive Disorder  
  
C) Turets  
  
D) None, they're just weird.  
  
* * *  
  
3) Who is Himiko during the interlude?  
  
A) Sesshomaru  
  
B) Sesohomaru  
  
C) Yu-gi-oh  
  
D) Pocahontas  
  
* * *  
  
4) Who steals Kenshin's underwhile he sleeps?  
  
A) Kaoru  
  
B) Samurai Hamsters  
  
C) The Weed Man  
  
D) Yo mama  
  
* * *  
  
5) At the end of this installement what song is being sung?  
  
A) The Slap Yo Mama song  
  
B) Pocahontas  
  
C) The Oscar Mayer Wiener Song  
  
D) Pancake  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* ******************************************  
  
DPK: Check your answers at the end of the next installement. Take us out of here Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: This fanfic is brought to you by... What do I say this installement was weird, that it was.  
  
DPK: Just say something random.  
  
Kenshin: Pancake?  
  
DPK: That'll work.  
  
Kenshin: Okay. Pancake! 


	7. Insert Title Here

Coo Coo Ca-Choo  
  
By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
Typed and Posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
*******************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This is fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Ca-Choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
*******************************  
  
Author #1  
  
Author #2  
  
Author #3  
  
Author #4  
  
Author #5.3  
  
Author 007  
  
*******************************  
  
Meanwhile In the land of the Authors it is the middle of the night.  
  
Author #3: (whispers) I will have my revenge on Author #4.  
  
Author #4: (appears wearing a 1 eyed, 1 horned, flying purple people eater costume) Huh?  
  
Inuyasha: (appears with testsugah in his hand.) Where am I? (sees Author #4) Ah another one! I will kill you ALL! (attacks Author #4)  
  
Author #3: Muahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Author #4: @_@!  
  
Kenshin: She looks like me, that she does.  
  
Miroku: (plays dulcimer) My bologna has a first name, it's O-S-C-A-R.  
  
Sanosuke: (bored) My bologna has a second name it's M-A-Y-E-R.  
  
Hiei: Oh I love to eat it everyday.  
  
Kenshin: And if you ask me what I say.  
  
Everybody: Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!  
  
Kenshin: That it does!  
  
Maringa: (squeaky) Can I go back to normal? I'm tired of getting stepped on by Hiei. Plus, at this size, I can only anchovy slap.  
  
Ohkami: I kinda like you like that! (steps on Maringa over and over)  
  
Author #4: This is the land of the Authors! What are you doing here?  
  
Kohana: Don't ask me, you guys are the authors.  
  
Author #3: (singing) I have a lovely bunch of coconuts... diddly diddly... standin in a row...  
  
Author #4: Ah ha! The trap is set.  
  
Author #3: (singing) Pink ones, small ones... (gets attacked by a bunch of rabid chickens and falls off a cliff.)  
  
Kenshin: Bwack Bwack.  
  
Sango: Chicken! Chicken!  
  
Shippo: Bwack! Bwack!  
  
Army of Samurai Hamster: Chickenhead!  
  
Ohkami: (keeps stepping on Maringa) Ha! Ha!  
  
Maringa: (steals Miroku's dulcimer and breaks it over Ohkami's head)  
  
Ohkami: @_@!  
  
Miroku: T_T! Now I have to get a new dulcimer.  
  
Sai: Poor Dulcimer. (gets attacked by the rabid chickens)  
  
Ed: I LOVE Chickens, Eddy! (gets hit by a race car)  
  
Darth Vader: (smokes come from mask) I have something to say.  
  
Everybody except Darth Vader: What is it?  
  
Darth Vader: I love chickens too. (runs away like a madman and gets hit by a train)  
  
Kenshin: Guess what?  
  
Everybody except Kenshin: What?  
  
Kenshin: Pancake.  
  
(Vanessa, a goth, explodes. A guy in preppy clothes and a trenchcoat walks in, and sweeps up what's left of Vanessa)  
  
Everyone except Preppy Goth: Kill the Preppy Goth!  
  
Preppy Goth: May I say something?  
  
Hiei: What.  
  
P.G: You have weird hair.  
  
Hiei: You should talk.  
  
(Vanessa come back together, and strangles P.G. with his own trenchcoat. Vanessa explodes again. Maringa blasts P.G. into an oblivion.)  
  
Hiei: That was entertaining.  
  
Maringa: I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
Xander/CG: Oh my god you killed Angulius, you bastard!  
  
Everyone else: Yeah!  
  
Author #5.3: (appears out of nowhere) And now you shall die, Darth Xander!  
  
(Xander pulls out lightsaber) Grrrr! Woof!  
  
Trigun Cat: Meeeow! (runs away)  
  
Author #5.3: Hahaha! (snaps finger and xander is tied up and hanging from a tree.) Who wants to go first on the pinata!!!???  
  
Darth Xander: Noooooo!!!  
  
Everyone else: Yes!!!  
  
Trigun Cat: Meooow!!!  
  
Author #5.3: Instead of a wooden pole we shall use this! (holds steel baseball bat)  
  
Darth Xander: Noooooo!!!  
  
Everyone else: Yes!!!  
  
Trigun CatL Meooow!  
  
Author #5.3: But before we start we must have an act of complete randomness.  
  
Miroku: (plays banjo) Pocahontas.  
  
Kenshin: Pancake.  
  
Author #5.3: That'll work. (whacks Xander with the bat)  
  
(Maringa shoots a blash at Ohkami, and whaps the cat with the anchovy)  
  
(Trigun Cat eats the anchovy)  
  
Trigun Cat: Meow.  
  
Kagome: Kiss me, Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: (blushes) Hell no!  
  
Miroku: I'll kiss you.  
  
Sango: Grrrrrrr!  
  
Kagome: Kiss me Inuyasha!  
  
Miroku: I'll kiss you.  
  
Sango: Grrrrrrr!  
  
Inuyasha: Why do you want me to kiss you.  
  
Kagome: Because I've never been kissed before.  
  
Kenshin: Ka-spong!!!! (DPK Note: If nobody gets that I'm not explaining it your going to have ask Author #3, it took me 15 minutes to explain it to her!)  
  
Inuyasha: Why don't you kiss Miroku!?  
  
Miroku: Yeah. (fish lips)  
  
Kagome: I know who to kiss. (evil eyes) Since you won't kiss me. (attacks Sanosuke! Jumps on him knocking him on the ground and looks like she's trying to inhale his face off.)  
  
Sanosuke: (muffled) Ah save me! I'm being mouth raped.  
  
Inuyasha: What's up with her?  
  
Shippo: Raging hormones I guess.  
  
Kenshin: Pancake!  
  
Ohkami: Isn't it supposed to be two girls kissing? (DPK Note: Inside joke.)  
  
Sanosuke: Isn't somebody going to help me?  
  
Maringa: I would if I were my normal size.  
  
Sango: Then you'd have other problems.  
  
Sanosuke: (does that big head sharp teeth thing) SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Kagome still kisses Sanosuke)  
  
Sanosuke: Hey watch it lady. This is all good, but your breath is hot and taste like beef and strawberry lip gloss.  
  
Kagome: Well, I am wearing strawberry lip gloss, but the beef is from three weeks ago. I ran out of toothpaste and couldn't brush my teeth. The beef is stuck in them. Maybe you can get it out with your tongue.  
  
Sanosuke: O.O! (screams and runs away from her)  
  
Inuyasha: (stands behind Sanosuke and whispers) You're a fighter for hire, right? Well, I'll pay you 2,000 yen if you help me kill all the 1 eyed 1 horned flying purple people eater... and Kagome.  
  
Sanosuke: T_T! NO way, Kagome's way too scary. She's even scarier than a train. (runs away)  
  
Ohkami: Where are we?  
  
Kagome: Sanosuke, come back! I love you!  
  
Sanosuke: Stay away, beef woman!  
  
(Kagome tackles Sanosuke and starts kissing him again)  
  
Sai: Poor Sanosuke. (gets attacked by the rabid chicken)  
  
Ohkami: Where are we?  
  
Author #2: If I remember correctly, you are in Authorland.  
  
Author #5.3/ Jedi Master Bob: I don't even know why you're here, but you must die. (takes out lightsaber and kills the rabid chicken. Chicken gets fried.)  
  
Sanosuke: Ooooh, some fried chicken. (tries to leave)  
  
Kagome: No you're staying with me. You'd look hella sexy tied to my bedpost.  
  
Sanosuke: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Stay away from me, beef woman!!!!!!!!!!!! (everybody eats the chicken) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: This chicken is hella good, that it is.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, much better than that nasty beef Kagome made three weeks ago.  
  
Kohana: I'm assuming that if she wasn't busy mouth raping Sanosuke she would sit you.  
  
Kenshin: Pancake.  
  
Ohkami: Whatever happened to those chili chees fries?  
  
Maringa: (squeaky) You stole them remember. (hits Ohkami with a chicken wing)  
  
Trigun Cat: Meow!  
  
Author #2: This is sad. No one should be mouth raped by Kagome. Maringa, normal! (snap)  
  
(Maringa picks up Sanosuke's zenbatou and cuts Kagome in half)  
  
Maringa: Sano, you owe me. I'm so happy I'm my normal size!  
  
Hiei: Oh shit.  
  
Sango: Oh my good lord you killed Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: (singing) Go author it's your birthday. We gonna party like it's your birthday.  
  
Sango: Sip bacardi like it's yo' birthday.  
  
50 cent: And we don't give a f*** it's not yo' birthday. (gets killed by Ja rule. Ja rule gets killed by another rabid chicken)  
  
Ja rule: Murda I.N.C. !!! (dies)  
  
****************************************  
  
DPK: I'll be gone for three weeks so if there's a computer anywhere that's connected to the Internet I'll try and update. And the answers for the pop quiz oh who cares I know you were paying attention. And if you weren't you were probably laughing too hard. Any character take us out of here.  
  
50 cent: Go buy my album in stores and look for my DVD. Ja Rule you stupid punk ass bitch. Think you all hard. You ain't hard you little pussy...  
  
DPK: I said character not 50 cent. (pushes 50 cent to Ebony's house)  
  
50 cent: What the hell do you think you doin'?  
  
DPK: Just wait. 3...2...1.  
  
(a bunch of girls mouth rape 50 cent)  
  
Sanosuke: Ha! Ha! Ha! Now you know how it feels!!! (gets attacked by Kagome again) The Beef Woman!!!!  
  
Sai: Poor Sanosuke. (gets shot by 50 cent and Ja Rule)  
  
DPK: Um... right. Anyway I'll try to update if I can but don't expect anything. 


	8. Random

Coo Coo Ca-Choo  
  
By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
Typed and Posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
*******************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Ca-Choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
****************************  
  
Author #3: Now things get weird. You mean they weren't already? Good point. Who am I talking to?  
  
Caution: This chapter is VERY confusing. You have been warned.  
  
Aishia: (appears) ? I want chicken, I want liver, meow mix meow mix please deliver ?  
  
Kirara and Trigun Cat: (singing) Meow, meow, meow, meow. Meow, meow, meow, meow. Meow. Meow. MEOW!!  
  
Trigun Cat: Meow  
  
Inuyasha: Are you some sort of cat dermon? (a/n by #3 I was in a hurry, OK? I didnt have time to check my spelling (as if I ever do))  
  
Aishia: Who you callin' a dermon?  
  
Inuyasha: Woof woof! Ggrrrr!  
  
Aishia: (hisses and runs)  
  
Inuyasha: (chases her)  
  
Aishia: (jumps off a cliff)  
  
T.C.: Meow  
  
Inuyasha: Woof woof (attacks T.C.)  
  
T.C.: Meow (dies)  
  
Everyone: NNNOOO!!!  
  
Kagome: Damn it, Inuyasha, why did you kill the Trigun Cat?  
  
Inuyasha: Aren't you supposed ta be dead?  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!  
  
Inuyasha: (on the floor) Damn you, Bitch.  
  
Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SSSSIIIITTTT!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: (is rammed deeper and deeper into the ground)  
  
Miroku: Wow, she's really taking the cat's death hard.  
  
Author #3: Never fear, Author #3 is here. (Snaps her fingers and the cat comes back to life)  
  
Everyone: Yay!!!  
  
Author #3: (snaps her fingers again and everyone bursts into flames)  
  
Everyone: AAAAHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Author #3: (snaps yet again and everyone iswell, close to normal)  
  
Miroku: Bitch ass mother F***er.  
  
Joe: Wow, Miroku, I've never heard you say that before.  
  
Kenshin: What are you talking about? I didn't say anything.  
  
Kohana: Meow.  
  
Shippo: Oh, no! I'm short! And where did my duster go?  
  
Author #3: Muahahahahahaha!!!! (Disappears)  
  
Sanosuke: Oh my God, this is a dream come true!  
  
Kagome: For you maybe.  
  
Maringa: Where am I? I can move my arm!  
  
*Feudal Japan*  
  
Sesshomaru: Where am I!?. I can't feel my arm. (Looks at left arm) I don't have an arm!  
  
Author #1: Oh, yeah? I can do better than that! (Snaps fingers)  
  
Sanosuke: Meow?  
  
T.C.: What the hell happened to me?  
  
Joe: Ha ha, you're a pussy!  
  
Kagome: AH! I'm a girl. Where's my flannel shirt?  
  
Maringa: Kagome, of course you're a girl. AHH! I'm a girl!  
  
Miroku: Where's Hiei at?  
  
Kenshin: I'm over here.  
  
Hiei: That he is.  
  
Sesshomaru: KENSHIN!!! (Goes over to Kenshin)  
  
Kenshin: Who the heck are you?  
  
Hiei: Miss Kaoru? I'm over here that I am.  
  
Miroku: SESSHOMARU!!! (Hugs Sessy as Maringa calls him)  
  
Sesshomaru: EWWWWW!!!!! I'm being hugged by that pervert!!!!  
  
Maringa: You called?  
  
Author #1: Muahahahahahaha!!!! (Disappears)  
  
Author #2: My turn. (Snap)  
  
Miroku: Meow.  
  
T.C.: Great, now I'm a pussy  
  
Sesshomaru: First its one arm, then the other!  
  
Hiei: At least you're not short.  
  
Kaoru: Cool. Hiei and Sesshomaru switched and I'm still a girl!  
  
Sesshomaru: And you are?  
  
Kaoru: The person you tried to step on.  
  
Maringa: I want my body back T.T  
  
Sanosuke: Is that you, Miss Kaoru?  
  
Kenshin: Going on that, what is?!! (DPK & O note: Author #5.3 wrote this part and we have no clue what he was trying to accomplish.)  
  
Author #5.3: (marches forward in front of an army of one-eyes one-horned flying purple people eaters) My turn! (Snaps fingers and all the authors appear out of thin air) AND NOW I, Darth Bob, shall take over Author Land!!!!! Muahahahahahaha!!! (Pulls out red light saber)  
  
Authors: Huh?  
  
Author #5.3: Muahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: I will fight you!  
  
Miroku, Kenshin, Sano, & Sango: Us too! (They kill all the O.E.O.H.F.P.P.E.s)  
  
Darth Bob: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well (snaps fingers. Army of ducks with light sabers appear)  
  
Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Screams like a girl)  
  
Ducks: Quak! (DPK: That's how he actually spells Quack!) (Run after Inuyasha)  
  
Miroku: Poor Inu (gets hit by a semi truck) WAIT! I didn't finish saying it!  
  
Truck Driver: Well, finish.  
  
Miroku: yasha (gets hit again) Much better! Now YOU SHALL DIE, DARTH BOB!  
  
Kenshin: That you shall.  
  
Darth Bob: Ah! What fools these mortals be! (Blasts them back using the force) Muahahahahahaha!!!!! (Light saber turns blue) Huh? Where am I? (Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Sano, Kenshin & ducks tackle Jedi Master Bob) No, wait!  
  
Miroku: Whats wrong with him?  
  
Sango: What ever it is it must be a great many things.  
  
Kenshin: That it must.  
  
JMB: I have a split personality.  
  
Everyone else: OOOoooohhhh.  
  
Author #3: This has gone TOO far! You're jacking it up 5.3!  
  
Author #4: For once I agree with the idiot.  
  
Author #3: Thank you. HEY!!!  
  
Author #4: You are so slow.  
  
Author #3: Not as slow as Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: (15 minutes later; slowly) What?  
  
Author #3: See what I mean?  
  
Author #4: Good point.  
  
Author #3: Anyways, we're off the subject (aside: what else is new?) We need to get rid of 5.3. (disappears)  
  
*Somewhere in the far far past*  
  
Author #5.3: Where the hell am I? (Gets eaten by a dinosaur and comes out the long way) I must get back to the future! (Snaps fingers; nothing happens) What the hell? (Gets attacked by a prehistoric herd of jack- rabbits)  
  
Sai: Poor Author #5.3 (gets attacked by the jackrabbits.)  
  
************************************  
  
DPK: Wassup everybody. Well that was the end of installement 8. I don't have much to say except that Ohkami (Author #3) typed this chapter and I'm glad, but sadly she didn't know that I had most of it typed already. Anyway I used most of her version, but my e-mail jacked everything so I tried to correct everything. I don't like to point fingers but if this has typos in ... IT'S ALL OHKAMI'S FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway Ohkami don't worry I'll update while I'm on vacation. My uncle has a computer at home. Go check out Ohkami's story... um... I forgot what it's called but just look her up and check out her story and leave a review. Well some anime character take us out of here.  
  
Miroku: (plays mandolin) Pocahontas. 


	9. More Random Than Before

Coo Coo Ca-Choo  
  
By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
Typed and Posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
*******************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This is fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Ca-Choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
********************************  
  
Chapter 9: Slooooooooowwwwwww  
  
*Meanwhile Authors #1-4 are watching Author #5.3 and laughing their asses off  
  
Author #3: Well ha ha. We'd better... ha.... Go dig him up hahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Author #4: You, slave, go dig up his bones!  
  
Sesshomaru: Who you calling slave you mother f***er? (Gets shocked by a collar around his neck) AHHH!!!  
  
Sano: -__-! Better listen to them!  
  
Both: (dig up 5.3s bones)  
  
Everyone: YAY!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Somebody get this f***ing collar off of me!  
  
Yuhi: (pops in) I know how you feel.  
  
Inuyasha: HAHAHA!!!  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Dumbass!  
  
Kagome: Bitch!  
  
Inuyasha: Dumbass!  
  
Kagome: Bitch!  
  
Inuyasha: Dumbass!  
  
Kagome: Bitch!  
  
Inuyasha: Dumbass!  
  
Kagome: Bitch!  
  
Inuyasha: Dumbass!  
  
Kagome: Bitch!  
  
Inuyasha: Dumbass!  
  
Kagome: Bitch!  
  
Inuyasha: Dumbass!  
  
Kagome: Bitch!  
  
Inuyasha: Dumbass!  
  
Kagome: Bitch!  
  
Inuyasha: Why do I havta be the bitch?  
  
Kagome: Cause you're a dog.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh. What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Kagome: Exactly what is says.  
  
Inuyasha: Not you, what they said about me being slow!  
  
Author #4: (stops watch) Wow, it only took you 59:38! You're getting better, Inuyasha!!!  
  
Inuyasha: (slowly) Whaaa?  
  
Author #3: Can you point at yourself and say retarded?  
  
Inuyasha: I dunno, lemme try. (Points to himself) R-r-reee-tardered. Ermtraded. Retarded! I did it!  
  
Everyone: (claps) Yay!  
  
Kagome: Here, have a bone. (Hands him one of 5.3s bones)  
  
Inuyasha: Yummy! (chews on bone)  
  
******************************************  
  
DPK: Sorry this chapter was so short... IT'S ALL OHKAMI'S FAULT!!!!!!!!!!! Someone take us out of here.  
  
Kagome: I'll do it. Will you do it with me, Sanosuke?  
  
Sanosuke: Depends. What 'do it' are you talkin' about?  
  
Kagome: What do it do you want? I'll do anything.  
  
Sanosuke: Will you stay the hell away from me?  
  
Kagome: No way. You're so silly. I'm a slave 4 u.  
  
Sanosuke: (the little devil guy appears on his shoulder)  
  
Devil Sano: Go ahead. She's your slave! Go boy, go f**k with her.  
  
Sanosuke: Where's my angel guy?  
  
Angel Sano: I'm here. Sorry I was on a coffee break. Hey Sano long time no see.  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah whatever. So what should I do?  
  
Angel Sano: Well fornication's a sin.  
  
Devil Sano: But the girl's practically giving herself up to you!!  
  
Angel Sano: She's a naive little girl! Don't take advantage of her.  
  
Devil Sano: Aw what the hell, she's your sex slave.  
  
Angel Sano: Shut the heaven up!  
  
Devil Sano: Who are you going to listen to? That guy's wearing a dress!  
  
Angel Sano: How many times am I going to have to tell you this, it's a kimono!  
  
Devil Sano: That's why you should listen to me. Besides you have the symbol for evil on your back.  
  
Sanosuke: You guys are really confusing me. Okay you guys do rock, paper, scissors.  
  
Devil & Angel Sano: Fine. (does rock paper scissors)  
  
Devil Sano: Ah ha! I win.  
  
Angel Sano: Best 2/3!  
  
Devil Sano: No way! I win! Sanosuke, do as I say!!!!!! (flames appear in the back ground)  
  
Sanosuke: But she mouth raped me. And her breath is hot and tastes like strawberry lip gloss beef.  
  
Angel & Devil Sano: Ewwwwwwwwww!!!!!!  
  
Sanosuke: Easy for you to say. I'm tramatized for life.  
  
Kagome: So Sanosuke what do you say?  
  
Sanosuke: What do I say!?  
  
Angel Sano: Sorry man you're on your own.  
  
Devil Sano: Yeah man, sorry.  
  
Sanosuke: But wait!  
  
Angel Sano: Hey want to go to the geisha house and get some sake.  
  
Devil Sano: Oooh, you're such a devil.  
  
Angel Sano: With this guy he basically doesn't have much of a good side.  
  
Devil Sano: Good point.  
  
(they both disappear)  
  
Sanosuke: Wait come back! Take me with you!!! I want sake!!!!  
  
Kagome: Sanosukeeeeeeee.  
  
Sanosuke: Oh no! Here she comes! Somebody save me!!!!!  
  
Kagome: (attacks Sano)  
  
DPK: That's the end of the installement. Come back again. 


	10. Yo Mama Likes Chicken

Coo Coo Ca-Choo  
  
By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
Typed and Posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
*******************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Ca-Choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 10: There once was a horribly ugly demon named Mrs. Q  
  
Kenshin: That there was!  
  
(Mrs. Q: HEY! I'm as beautiful as Tamyra Gray and I've got enough ass to be compared to Jennifer Lopez.  
  
DPK: Only because J.LO doesn't have her ass on her face.)  
  
Yuhi: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!?  
  
Kaoru: We should be asking that about you!  
  
Yuhi: Aogiri Yuhi from Ayashi no Ceres.  
  
(Crickets chirp)  
  
Kaoru: Has anyone ever heard of that manga?  
  
Ohkami, Himiko, Maringa, and Kohana: We have.  
  
Ohkami: ^.^  
  
Author #2: Im going to take a vacation. Maringa, you may have my powers until I come back.  
  
Maringa/Author 2.5: Cool!  
  
Author #1: Is that a good idea?  
  
Ohkami: NO!!!! DON'T!!!!  
  
Author #2: Too late (disappears)  
  
Ohkami: AHHHHHH!!!!! (Crashes into a parked car)  
  
Maringa: I didn't do it.  
  
Ohkami: @_@  
  
Mrs. Q: (pops up) Hello everyone.  
  
Everybody: AAHHHHHH!!!!! Scary face!!!!  
  
Rath: (runs in) A DEMON!!! ^.^  
  
Mrs. Q: -_-  
  
Hiei: And who the hell are you?  
  
Rath: Rath, the Dragon Knight of Fire. Are you a demon?  
  
Kagome: (points to Inuyasha) He's half demon.  
  
Sesshomaru: And I'm a full demon. HA!  
  
Rath: ^.^  
  
Maringa: Rath, has anyone ever told you how cute you are?  
  
Rath: DEMON!!! (Attacks Maringa)  
  
Maringa: @_@  
  
Ohkami: YAY!  
  
Maringa: (fish-slaps Ohkami) I'm still alive, you idiot!  
  
Ohkami: OW!  
  
Maringa: And I still have Author #2's powers (snaps her fingers)  
  
Mrs. Q: What was that supposed ta do? Dammit, not again.  
  
Sesshomaru: What just happened there? (Looks at Mrs. Q) Hey, you look just like me. Only I'm much prettier. (a/n by #3: If you wanna know what Mrs. Q look like go to this link. - bin/i/animeimages/aogiri/three.jpg )  
  
Kaoru: Dammit, why does everyone always want me to be a girl?  
  
Ohkami: Who are you?  
  
Kaoru: I'm Yuhi.  
  
(a/n by #3: the part about him always having to be a girl is said because in Ayashi no Ceres (Ceres: Celestial Legend) there is an episode where Yuhi (who is my favorite of all anime characters ^.^) must dress like a girl and go to an all girls school and go to P.E. lol) (DPK: Who gives a rat's ass!!!!!!!!)  
  
Ohkami: Then that means!  
  
Yuhi: You know, headbands really aren't my thing. I prefer ribbons (gets zapped by head band)  
  
Kagome: Maybe you'll be a better cook now, Miss Kaoru.  
  
Yuhi: Are you Kenshin?  
  
Kagome: That I am.  
  
Yuhi: (hits Kagome over the head with metal chop sticks s/he found in her/his pockets)  
  
Hiei: Where am I? Fire, where are you?  
  
T.C.: (holds up sign) I'm here, but who the hell are you?  
  
Rath: Get off my head you damn lizard (throws Fire Dragon across the room)  
  
Fire Dragon: Meow!  
  
Maringa: OH! Its a dream come true!!!! Rath and Hiei, Hiei and Rath, which is better?  
  
T.C.: (goes up to Hiei and holds up a sign) Master, is that really you? You're short.  
  
Hiei: Which way do you mean that!?  
  
T.C.: Which ever way you think fits you, master.  
  
***************************************  
  
DPK: Another short chapter by Ohkami! Damn you, Ohkami!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway here's a filler for you guys.  
  
***************Interlude************************  
  
Ohkami: (chokes Yuhi) I wish you were mine to love and cuddle and mouth rape.  
  
Sanosuke: No you don't. Being mouthraped is not nice.  
  
Yuhi: Yeah! Besides, Aya's mine.  
  
Ohkami: What's up with you and these blondes! What's wrong with people with brown hair?  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah you got a problem with brown haired people!?  
  
Yuhi: No my hair is brown. But Aya... she's pretty. (dreamy) She's one girl I wouldn't mind knocking up.  
  
Everyone: O.O!  
  
Yuhi: I just said that out loud, didn't I?  
  
Kenshin: That you did.  
  
Ohkami: Well if Yuhi doesn't love me as a brunette then maybe I will go blonde.  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Kenshin: (smokes weed; coughs) Sano, this is some good shit, that it is. Where did you get it?  
  
Sano: The Fox Lady sold me some. (smokes weed)  
  
Kenshin: What does opium taste like?  
  
Sano: Candy.  
  
Ohkami: I'm back.  
  
Everyone: She's blonde!!!!!!!!  
  
Ohkami: I hope you like it Yuhi.  
  
Yuhi: Wow! You look stunning... Aya!  
  
Ohkami: AYA!!!!!!!!!! How dare you!!!!!!!!! (runs into parked car; gets up and hits head on rear view mirror; gets ran over by a herd of bulls.)  
  
Sai: Poor Ohkami. (gets ran over by the bulls)  
  
Himiko: Wow, it was just a wig.  
  
Kenshin: That it was.  
  
Sano: Candy.  
  
Maringa: What's this prove?  
  
Kohana: That Ohkami's still a blonde not matter what.  
  
Ohkami: I'm not a blonde!!!!!!!!!! B-L-A-N-D!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sano: Candy.  
  
DPK: Next Installment Coming Soon!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. The Age Old Battle Boxers or Briefs?

Coo Coo Ca-Choo  
  
By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
Typed and Posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
*******************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Ca-Choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 11: The age-old battle boxers or briefs?  
  
Warning: This fic contains swapping of bodies, random singing, and stripping. Oh, and a schizo girl who like Rath and Hiei. Not to mention slow motion and fast backwards. It also contains another girl who loooovvvveeesss Yuhi. And 2 girls who love SANOSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(DPK Note: Sanosuke and Kenshin are some sexy bastards.  
  
Kenshin: That we are.  
  
Sano: Heh, I know that.)  
  
Kaoru: Can we go back now? T.T  
  
Maringa: NEVER!!! Muahahahahahaha. (5 minutes later)hahahahahahahaha!!!!! (Passes out)  
  
Ohkami: YAY! Ding-dong the bitch is dead! Which old bitch? The wicked bitch! Ding-dong the wicked bitch is dead!  
  
Maringa: (wakes up and fish-slaps Ohkami)  
  
Ohkami: OW!  
  
Maringa: You need ta learn when some one is dead or alive.  
  
Ohkami: Quit hitting me!!!  
  
Maringa: (snaps her fingers and Ohkami flies backwards)  
  
Ohkami: (hits a tree) OW! I said stop!!!  
  
Maringa: What? I didn't hit you.  
  
Himiko: I wonder what will happen when I snap my fingers (snaps her fingers and Maringa shrinks yet again)  
  
Maringa: (squeaky) Why'd you do that?!  
  
Himiko: I didn't know that was gonna happen!!! But I like it when you're small enough to step on!!!  
  
Maringa: I'll just turn myself back (snaps and nothing happens) What?! ..  
  
Sano: Well, you know what they say about people with big feet...  
  
Kagome: They wear big shoes?  
  
Kaoru: And does it look like they have big shoes? Mine's bigger.  
  
Yuhi: HOW DARE YOU COMPARE?! I think Kenshin has big shoes!  
  
Kagome: That makes sense since Kenshin is taller that Hiei. But I think Sanosuke has big feet too! (Attacks Sano again)  
  
Maringa: (thinks) *If I could shrink myself just a little*  
  
Hiei: Hey, quiet thinking about me like that!  
  
Maringa: OK, I'll go with Rath instead. Anyway, he has a bigger sword.  
  
Hiei: Which was do you mean that?  
  
Maringa: Whichever way you want to take it.  
  
Miroku: Now, if the girls would fight about their underwear.  
  
Sango: Hey! Dont do that, your still in your underwear! (Ghetto-ish) Get some pants on boy-ee!  
  
Miroku: I'm not a boy, I'm a man. Daddy says so.  
  
Maringa: Let me try something (snaps, shrinks a foot) Now rewind (snap)  
  
Miroku: .os syas yddaD .nam a m'I ,yob a ton m'I.  
  
Hiei: ?taht naem uoy od yaw hcihW.  
  
Yuhi: .seohs gib sah nihsneK kniht I !?erapmoc uoy erad woH  
  
Hiei & Rath: !skcus raewrednU  
  
Inuyasha: !srexob  
  
Maringa: (pans) !pots  
  
Author #1: OK, fast backwards.  
  
Kenshin: (really fast) ? .nam-ekac em llac yeht syug tuo kooL .nac I revenehw ekacnap yas ot ekil I .teews skool ti ggod 'nitae uoy tahw .E-K-A- C-N-A-P ?  
  
Everyone:...?  
  
Author #1: OK, that was weird.  
  
(In Background)  
  
Inuyasha: Boxers!  
  
Maringa: Slow motion (snaps)  
  
Inuyasha: Boookseerssss! (Slow motion pulls of pants)  
  
Kenshin: Brrieeefsss! (Slow motion pulls off pants)  
  
Miroku: Boookseer brrieeefsss! (Slow motion pulls off pants)  
  
Sesshomaru: Looiinclooothss! (Slow motion pulls off pants)  
  
Hiei & Rath: Unnnderweeear suuuccckkksss! (Slow motion pulls off pants)  
  
Maringa: Ooooohhh mmmmyyy (slow motion surprised and happy face)  
  
Author #2: Pause! (Snaps)  
  
(Maringa stuck with surprised and happy face. Everyone else except authors standing in place wobbling slightly)  
  
(2 minutes later)  
  
Hiei: (mouth not moving) Can we move now? There's a draft.  
  
Author #2: Hold on.  
  
Hiei: Hey! What are you doing!? That doesnt belong in there!!! NNNOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Announcer: This fan fic has been temporarily suspended due to adult themes and sexual situations. But we are now introducing THE BREAKFAST BRIGADE!!!  
  
Kenshin: I'm Pancake Man man man man man (continues)  
  
Author #1: Whats with the echo?  
  
Kenshin: .man man man Sorry, that I am.  
  
Kaoru: I'm Waffle Woman! Beware my Belgian squares of waffle doom!  
  
Yahiko: I am Butter Boy! Smooth as butter and greasy too!  
  
Sano: (bored) And I'm Cap'n Syrup.  
  
Author #3: Can you say that with a little more emotion?  
  
Sano: (still bored) I'm Cap'n Syrup. (waves hands) Yay!  
  
Announcer: Fighting against the evil Trix Rabbit...  
  
T.R.: Silly kids, guns are for me!!!!!!!!  
  
Announcer: The evil Lucky Charms...  
  
Lucky: Don't steal my Lucky Charms!  
  
Announcer: The evil Tony the Tiger...  
  
Tony: They're GREAT! No they're not! I'm the only great one!  
  
Announcer: And they're arch nemisis! The EVIL QUAKER OATMEAL GUY!!!!!! THE BREAKFAST BRIGADE SAVING BREAKFAST ONE TOASTER AT A TIME! Coming to a table near you. And now back to our regularly scheduled program tomorrow. Ha ha!  
  
********************************  
  
Killer Monkey: Ooooo!!! EEEEE!!!!! (chops people up with a chainsaw! Like on the Tom Green Show)  
  
DPK: We're going to have to change the rating on this fanfic!  
  
Kenshin: That we are. 


	12. Whatever Chapter this is?

Coo coo ca-choo  
  
by Authors numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
typed and posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
*********************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo coo ca-choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
*********************  
  
Rated: XXXXXXXXXX (DPK: This part is very demented, Author 007 wrote this, but we can't leave it out because I don't know.)  
  
Starshi: Mike...  
  
Mikeal: Mmm...what?  
  
Starshi: Move to the right.  
  
Mikeal: Ok... which Mike? Jr. or Sr.  
  
Starshi: *wink* Who do you think?  
  
(in the background whip sounds from far away)  
  
Miroku: Hey baby. Gastly, this is fun! (hits Maringa with a whip in the ass)  
  
Hiei: Knock it off, Come on fight me! She chose me! (blushes)  
  
Maringa: You do care about me.  
  
Miroku: (slaps Maringa's ass)  
  
Maringa: (does uppercut)  
  
Miroku: Ahh! (flies through roof)  
  
*** Into Starshi and Mikeal's room***  
  
Starshi: Ahh! I'm naked, get out! There goes my orgasm!  
  
Nomoradi: I'll take Miroku!  
  
Mikeal: Whoa, how did you get here?  
  
Nomoradi: I have my secrets!  
  
Miroku: Will... (pauses) You bear me a child?  
  
Nomoradi: (a few seconds later) Okay!  
  
(they leave)  
  
Mikeal: Yes! Now where were we?  
  
Starshi: Well, you were spreading my legs and letting your naked weapon of love go in!  
  
Mikeal: Right!  
  
(they kiss and make love until....)  
  
Joe: Sesshomaruuuuuu!---Wha?  
  
(enters in while Mikeal is on top of Ingrid)  
  
Joe: Man... you couldn't wait could you?!  
  
Mikeal: What!? I'm trying to-- (gets cut off)  
  
Starshi: OH BABY!!!! MIKEAL, MORE MORE!!!!!!  
  
Mikeal: I'm busy at the moment, Joe!  
  
Joe: Say no more. (uses duster out the window saying...) Sesshomaruuuuu!  
  
Mikeal: More right, Darlin'?  
  
Starshi: (nails dig into Mikeal's back) Yes! Yes! yes! YOU ARE A GOD!  
  
Mikeal: Yes, but I'm... I mean you're a goddess. Your touch is so pure and OH! Here's my... meow!  
  
MORE!!!  
  
Starshi: Oh honey...  
  
(gets cut off by background noise)  
  
Joe: NO! I will not say--- Sesshomaru! (echoes)  
  
Starshi: ... uh... as I was----  
  
Joe: RU RU RU....  
  
Mikeal:... Oh  
  
Starshi: ... my  
  
Mikeal & Starshi: God. Oh well!  
  
(they continue to make love anyway.  
  
(black out)  
  
(whiteout)  
  
(Picture shows Maringa, Hiei, and everyone else is still talking about underwear)  
  
Maringa: Where's Starshi?  
  
Joe: Don't ask! I'm still feeling quesy! (passes out)  
  
Kohana It was that bad.  
  
Sai: Poor Joe. (gets hit by a flying pancake)  
  
Kenshin: I'm Pancake Man, that I am.  
  
Sanosuke: Why do I have to be Cap'n Syrup!? And why is my costume shaped like a woman?  
  
Kaoru: Because you're supposed to be Mrs. Buttersworth.  
  
Sanosuke: Oh great.  
  
Yahiko: Can somebody put me in the refridgerator, I'm melting.  
  
Maringa: Whatever happened to Nomoradi and Miroku?  
  
Kagome: Just think... Miroku... some random girl... a bedroom that appears out of nowhere.  
  
Sango: Ooooh, that Miroku!!!!!!! (goes away)  
  
Inuyasha: What's wrong with her?  
  
Shippo: Maybe she wanted a threesome?  
  
Kagome: Just think... me... Sanosuke... alone.  
  
Sanosuke: I'd rather use my hand.  
  
Kagome: Fine, but don't come to me when you ain't getting nothing.  
  
Sanosuke: That's okay I'll survive.  
  
Maringa: Nomoradi is very naive.  
  
Kenshin: That she is.  
  
Kohana: Why are you wearing a Pancake suit? Sanosuke, why are you dressed up as the syrup lady?  
  
Kenshin: Because we're the BREAKFAST BRIGADE, that we are!!!!!!!! (insert crappy theme music here)  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Nomoradi: What is that?  
  
Miroku: It's a hot dog.  
  
Nomoradi: Really!? I love hot dogs.  
  
Miroku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*******************************  
  
DPK: Ahem. These chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. Sorry about the sexual stuff, Author 007 has a boyfriend who's a horny bastard. He's bald too! Baldness is a major turnoff for me. Anyway somebody take us out of here.  
  
Kenshin: Cush cush cush remember I'm your ham, that I am. 


	13. Kenshin the Crack Bebe

Coo coo ca-choo  
  
by Authors numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
typed and posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
*********************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo coo ca-choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
*********************************  
  
Kohana: Did you hear that?  
  
Ohkami: I sure did. I wonder what it was.  
  
Kenshin: We'll check it out that we will! BREAKFAST BRIGADE ASSEMBLE!!!!!!!!!! (nobody moves) Breakfast Brigade Assemble! (nobody moves) Come on guys let's go.  
  
Yahiko: Why didn't you just say that Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: -__-! I DID!!! Let's go, gang. (Sanosuke, Yahiko, Kenshin, and Kaoru leave.)  
  
*********************************  
  
Kenshin: STOP IN THE NAME OF FRENCH TOAST!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sanosuke: Ahhh! What the hell are you guys doing?  
  
Kaoru: This is too graphic for you, Yahiko. (covers Yahiko's eyes)  
  
Yahiko: Hey!  
  
Sanosuke: What the hell were you guys doing?  
  
Nomoradi: Miroku said we were going to play bedroom games!  
  
Miroku: T_T! She bit me!  
  
Shippo & Yahiko: I want to see what's happening!!  
  
Sango: No, you're too young. I don't want to explain.  
  
Shippo: It's not like we don't know what's happening.  
  
Kaoru: What!? How do you know!?  
  
Yahiko: You think we actually watched Author #3 on the map for 5 months? Kaiba had Discovery Channel and a bunch of other stuff.  
  
Shippo: Yeah. Like the Playboy Channel.  
  
Sango: What!?That's not moral.  
  
Sanosuke: Were the women hot? (gets smacked in the head by Kaoru)  
  
Kaoru: That's wrong.  
  
Sanosuke: So what? (whispers) How big were they?  
  
Yahiko: A double D at least.  
  
Sanosuke: Damn! (starts drooling)  
  
Kaoru: (bluntly) Down boy.  
  
Sanosuke: (looks at Kaoru) Damn, you turned me off.  
  
Kaoru: (smack) Shut up or I won't cook tonight.  
  
Kenshin: (whispering) Keep talking, Sano.  
  
Kaoru: I heard that Kenshin.  
  
Sanosuke: Well who's going to cook for us. (stomach growls)  
  
Inuyasha: I just heard the growling of a one-eyed, one-horned flying purple people eater. I will get you! (jumps out window and gets hit by a bus like a bug)  
  
Everyone else: ...? (blink blink)  
  
Kaoru: I'm finished with today's delicous banquet.  
  
(there's a table with stuff that smells and looks like shit.)  
  
Sanosuke: What the hell is that? (points to a moldy sandwich)  
  
Kaoru: Oh that's my lasaunga... lasaguana... lasanga... lasanuga... spaghetti. But I ran out of noodles so I used a sandwich instead. Go ahead and eat up.  
  
Sanosuke: (bluntly) Oh you're too kind. (thinks) I can't believe I'm going to eat this shit, this is a fate worse than death. Oh well a man's gotta eat ya know. Wow I can hear myself in my head!!!! Hello, Sanosuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: I ran out of tomatoes and I used weed instead.  
  
Kenshin: @_@! No wonder I feel so... (high pitched) HIGHHHH!!  
  
Yahiko: Kenshin!? I warned you! You're so stupid!!!  
  
Kenshin: I'm not stupid, I'm (high pitched) I'm HIGHHHH!!  
  
Kaoru: And the cheese was alright after I squeezed the water out and pulled out all the worms. I also cut off the green parts for the cheese fondue.  
  
Kagome: Wow, this is great, isn't it Sanosuke? (pauses) Sanosuke? Where are you baby?  
  
Yahiko: He just ran off to the bathroom.  
  
Kaoru: But he didn't try my potato chip, pickle, chocolate chip ice cream or my raspberry and anchovy pie.  
  
Sanosuke: (comes out of the bathroom) Bleeeehhhh! That's so sick.  
  
Yahiko: Hey you have some worms in your teeth.  
  
Kenshin: (eats a piece of pie)  
  
Yahiko: You have Maringa stuck in your teeth.  
  
Sai: Poor Maringa! (gets thrown into trash compactor)  
  
Maringa: (in between Kenshin's teeth) Poor Sai! (screams when she gets hit by a toothpick)  
  
T.C.: Meow!! (eats the ancovy pie; dies)  
  
Kagome: oh my god you killed the trigun cat.  
  
Shippo: You bastard.  
  
Kaoru: Oh my god! I did kill the cat. (yells) hey everybody desserts ready.  
  
Kenshin: I hope she didn't make brownies again.  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah I still haven't figured out what that crusty stuff was.  
  
Kaoru: Well instead of chocolate I used the leftover rabid chicken and a frappacino. Oh yeah and I found some cottage cheese for the base and let it ferment for 6 years.  
  
Sanosuke: (runs to bathroom) Bleeeeehhhhhh!!!!!! That's demented Missy. When are you going to learn how to cook.  
  
Kaoru: Yo mama.  
  
Sanosuke: Don't you be talkin' 'bout my mama.  
  
Kenshin: How the hell did she think up the name Sanosuke. She must have been on weed or something.  
  
Sanosuke: Well what type of name is Kenshin. (DPK Note: Kenshin's real name is Shinta, but for the sake of the story... who cares!!!!!!!!)  
  
Kenshin: (overdramtically) Sadly my mother was on weed when I was born.  
  
Kaoru: That explains the mental problems.  
  
Kenshin: I was born a crack bebe. Born in the ghetto of Japan, that I was.  
  
Yahiko: There's no ghetto in Japan.  
  
Kenshin: (battousai mode) SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************************  
  
DPK: ...? Um... yeah. Please review? 


	14. We're not Pancakes!

Coo Coo Ca-Choo  
  
By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
Typed and Posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
*******************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Ca-Choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
********************************  
  
Author #3: We will return to this demented plotless fan fic momentarily. But first a word from our sponsors.  
  
Author #1: We have sponsors?  
  
(Scene fades in to Kagome standing in a kitchen with a bowl of food that says " Inuyasha" on the side.)  
  
Kagome: (calls) Inuyasha, dinner!  
  
Inuyasha: (comes in wearing a wet suit and scuba gear) What's the point of this again?  
  
Myoga: Lord Inuyasha, finally I'm so thirsty. (tries to jump on Inuyasha's and drink his blood but can't get through the suit.)  
  
Trigun cat: Meow! (translation: How will you keep fleas off your half-demon dog this year? Use advantage. It stops fleas dead... fast.)  
  
Myoga: (squished voice) You're telling me.  
  
Inuyasha: If you thnk I'm licking my hand, forget it!  
  
********************************  
  
(Scene fades tin to a white background and an empty room)  
  
Kenshin: (fades in out of nowhere) PANCAKE! (disappears)  
  
********************************  
  
Author #3: And now back to this stupid fic with no point.  
  
*******************************  
  
Maringa: I'm going to learn to play the triangle and speak Trionken.  
  
Kenshin: Do you know an yet.  
  
Maringa: I know " I hate your f*ckin' guts" and " Pancake".  
  
Kenshin: How do you say " pancake"?  
  
Maringa: Kampa.  
  
Hiei: And how do you say " I hate your fuckin' guts"?  
  
Maringa: Ingle spingle fingle fu.  
  
* Hiei walks up to Kuwabara*  
  
Hiei: Ingle spingle fingle fu. (punches Kuwabara and walks away)  
  
Sanosuke: Hinger genger smenger finger.  
  
Maringa: Something.  
  
Sanosuke: Stupid ass.  
  
Maringa: Mochu mochu kabika!  
  
Sanosuke: Yo mama!  
  
Maringa: Exactly.  
  
Trigun Cat: Meow.  
  
Sanosuke: What!? Your taking her side!?  
  
Trigun Cat: Meow.  
  
Sanosuke: You stupid ass pussy! (kicks the cat)  
  
Trigun Cat Fan Club Leader: How dare you!?  
  
Sanosuke: (gets attacked by Trigun Cat Fans)  
  
Kenshin: Poor Trigun Cat. (anvil made out of pancakes falls on Kenshin)  
  
Everyone: Kampa Anvil!!!?  
  
Kenshin: (muffled) That it is.  
  
Author #5.3: Muahahahahaa (appears with the devil next to him)  
  
Him: I'll be back to collect your sole in 30 years.  
  
Author #5.3: Why you can have it now. (pulls off the bottom of shoe and hands it to Him and he disappears) Revenge!!!  
  
Sanosuke: Who is that?!  
  
Kenshin: I don't know.  
  
Everyone: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!???????????  
  
Kenshin: Oh, sorry. That I don't. Kampa!!!  
  
Author #5.3: Huh? Weirdos. (long pause) Oh yeah, REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Authors #3 & 4 appear and a kampa anvil with Kenshin on top of it falls on them.)  
  
Kenshin: Kampa! (authors 3 and 4 are now flat like pancakes)  
  
Author #4: Oww!  
  
Author #5.3: Hey Kenshin those 2 pancakes look really tasty!  
  
Kenshin: That they do. (pours syrup on authors #3 and 4)  
  
Author #3: We are not PANCAKES!!!  
  
Kenshin: That you aren't. You're demon kampas! Die you kampa demons!!! (kills and eats them)  
  
Maringa: Poor Kampa demons. (gets eaten by Trigun Cat)  
  
Trigun Cat: Meow!  
  
Kenshin: (sniffs) You have weed!!!!!  
  
Author #5.3: That I do.  
  
Kenshin: Can I smoke some?  
  
Author #5.3: After I finish my revenge. (authors #1 and 2 appear) I read the fanfic and it said you two laughed at me!!!  
  
Authors #1 and 2: We will help you get back at 3 and 4.  
  
Author #5.3: Too late, but we can still torture Darth Xander.  
  
Authors #1 &2: Okay! (they all snap their fingers; Xander appears)  
  
(Maringa appears full size and everyone repeatedly hit Xander with burnt pancake hammers)  
  
Author #3's heavenly body: Can we come back now?  
  
Yuhi: AH! Another tennyo!!!  
  
Author #2: #3 alive. (snaps her fingers)  
  
Author #3: Thanks!  
  
Author #5.3: NNNNOOO!!!!!!  
  
Author #3: #5.3 dead, creamated, thrown into the ocean and eaten by a shark. (snaps)  
  
Author #5.3: (disappears)  
  
Author #4's heavenly body: Aren't you going to bring me back?  
  
Everyone: NO!!!!!  
  
Author #5.3: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sanosuke & Inuyasha: I'm hungry.  
  
Kenshin: You should have a pancake, that you should.  
  
Inuyasha: You know your friend's still in his pancake suit.  
  
Author #1 & 2: Author #3 and Author #4 turn into pancakes. (snap)  
  
Author 007: Here you guys go.  
  
Authors #3 & 4: No we're not pancakes!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Ahhhhh, talking pancakes. (chops up #3 & 4 into little pieces with Tetsusaiga)  
  
Sanosuke: Wait a minute weren't you supposed to be dead?  
  
Inuyasha: Oh yeah. (jumps out window and gets hit by a bus like a bug)  
  
Sanosuke: Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh! Pancakes.  
  
Author #3: No, please don't eat us.  
  
Author #4: We're not pancakes.  
  
Kenshin: You look like pancakes to me that you do.  
  
Author #2: Hurry up and eat them before they run away.  
  
Authors #3 & 4: No! Run Away! (chunks of them jump around)  
  
Kenshin: Hurry, catch them, Sano!  
  
Sanosuke: I'm trying.  
  
Author 007: Muahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author #5.3: Let's have a pancake eating contest. (snaps fingers and a stand appears and Authors #3 & 4 turn into many thousands of pancakes.)  
  
Author 007: Let's send invitations. (get turned into syrup)  
  
*********************************  
  
Goku: Wow, Chichi. I got invited to a pancake eating contest.  
  
Chichi: Wow, what's the prize?  
  
Goku: Wow, we get to kill authors #3 & 4!  
  
Everyone: Wow! Yaaayyyyyyy!!!  
  
Chichi: Wow, they were annoying anyway.  
  
**********************************  
  
Vegeta: Wow, I got invited to a pancake eating contest. Kakarot, I vow that I shall defeat you even if I get sick.  
  
**********************************  
  
Singer: Ronin warriors!!!  
  
Kento: Wow, look guys I was invited to a pancake eating contest.  
  
Sai: Poor Pancakes. (gets ran over by a cheese wheel)  
  
Ryo: Dude, did Sai just gget ran over by a cheese wheel, dude?  
  
**********************************  
  
Kenshin: I don't care if I win or lose, I just want to eat some pancakes, that I do.  
  
Sanosuke: I'm just hungry.  
  
Goku: Me too.  
  
Vegeta: I jut want to beat Kakarot.  
  
Kento: Today I bought a sack of potatoes.  
  
Author #4: We're not pancakes.  
  
Maringa: Ooooh, I want to join. I just love pancakes.  
  
Kohna: I'm just going to watch.  
  
Ohkami: Yeah pancakes give me gas.  
  
Author #4: We're not pancakes!  
  
Author #3: Yeah, so please don't eat us.  
  
Goku: Does anybody have any syrup?  
  
Kenshin: It's over there that it is.  
  
Goku: Thank you. (squeezes syrup)  
  
Author 007: Ow that hurts.  
  
****************************************  
  
DPK: Okay. Well good bye.  
  
Miroku: (plays electric guitar) Pocahontas. 


	15. Pancake Eating Contest Disaster!

Coo Coo Ca-Choo  
  
By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
Typed and Posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
*******************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Ca-Choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
********************************  
  
Vash: Wow. I'm sorry I'm late, guys!  
  
Ohkami: (looks up) Wow you're tall.  
  
Hiei:....  
  
President of the Hiei and Vash fanclub: (appears) Vash! Hiei! (holds up a camera) Can I take a picture.  
  
Vash: ^.^ Sure!  
  
Hiei: Whatever. (stands by Vash)  
  
P.H.V.F.: OH, but I can't get you both in. You're way too tall, Vash, and Hiei you're way too short.  
  
Ohkami: You're gonna hafta choose which one you want a picture of.  
  
P.H.V.F.: Forget this, Touya is way cuter anyways.  
  
Touya: (appears) Huh?  
  
P.T.F: Yay! (tackles Touya and hugs him)  
  
Yuhi: Yay, now Aya's mine!!!!!  
  
Chidori & Ohkami: T_T  
  
Goku: I'm starving! Can we get on with the contest?  
  
Author #1: Just a sec, we're waiting for one more contestant.  
  
Aishia: (appears) Oh, I'm so hungry!  
  
Inuyasha: YOU AGAIN!!!! Ruff! Ruff!  
  
Aishia: Hiss! Hiss!  
  
T.C.: Meow! Meow!  
  
Goku: Hee! Hee!  
  
Ohkami: Heh! Heh!  
  
Rath: Demon! Demon!  
  
Kenshin: Pancake! Pancake!  
  
Authors 3 & 4: WE'RE NOT PANCAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: Oh well. (they all start eating)  
  
3 & 4: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! My leg! my ass! Watch where you're biting!!!  
  
Maringa & Ohkami: This is disturbing.  
  
Kohana: And your not?  
  
Maringa & Ohkami: True dat. Word.  
  
*************10 minutes later!**************  
  
Everyone: (stops eating) Yay! I won!.... No I won......... No me! NO ME!!! (they start fighting each other)  
  
Kain: (appears) Hek-ped!!!  
  
Everyone: (stops fighting) Who the hell are you?  
  
Ohkami: Hek-ped!!!  
  
Everyone:.....?  
  
Kain: Hek-ped! (disappears)  
  
Kohana: Now that was completely stupid and weird.  
  
Author #1: 3 & 4 alive and normal.  
  
Everyone who ate the pancakes: (throws up)  
  
Everyone who didn't eat the pancakes: Ewwwwwwwww!  
  
Author #3: That was disgusting.  
  
Author #4: I'm never gonna look at pancakes again!  
  
Himiko: But will you still eat them?  
  
Author #4: Of course.  
  
Ohkami: Isn't that a double standard?  
  
Kohana: Not if she has her eyes closed.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm bored. (pulls out tetsusaiga and attacks Ohkami)  
  
Ohkami: Hey, cut it out you friggin' manwhore with HIV.  
  
Inuyasha: (ghetto) Oh no she didn't.  
  
Author #3 note: Friggin' and Manwhore are both copyrighted by Kain. Any use of these words without his consent will lead to nothing because he cannot sue now that I have added this disclaimer. Signed... hek-ped!!!!!!  
  
Author #1: Who the hell is Kain?  
  
Author #3: He's my friend from the Inn.  
  
Author #2: And why did you put him in here?  
  
Author #3: Cause I felt like it. You got a problem with that?  
  
Maringa: (fish-slaps Author #3)  
  
Author #3: HEY!!!!!!! You can't fish-slap an author!  
  
Maringa: Ok. (fish-slaps Ohkami)  
  
Author #2: (fish-slaps Author #3)  
  
#3 & Ohkami: CUT IT OUT!  
  
****************************************  
  
RK: Here's something I added because I was bored and Starshi still had the fanfic.  
  
Announcer: TROJAN MAN!!!!!!!!!! Do you have a problem keeping your snake in it's cage?  
  
Sango: (points to Miroku) He does.  
  
Announcer: Are you a horny bastard?  
  
Miroku: I am!  
  
Announcer: Well do we have a product for you! Trojan condoms !!!!!!! For when you can't keep a good dog down.  
  
IY: Bark.  
  
Announcer: We have all sorts of sizes. Large.  
  
*Shows a picture of the Zanbatou *  
  
Announcer: Medium  
  
*Shows a picture of Miroku's staff. (the golden one you perverts!)*  
  
Announcer: and Small.  
  
*Shows a picture of Rath and Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Hey! I could at least go under medium.  
  
Annoucer: Anyway. Trojan Condoms are 98% guarnteed. If it were 100% guarnteed then you wouldn't have much fun.  
  
Miroku: Why thank you Trojan Man! (winks and does thumbs up to the camera) Oh Saaaaaaannnnngo!  
  
**************************** RK: Please leave a review and in the immortal words of Tenchi's Grrl Read the Warning! thank you. Rurouni Kohana: Hey wassup everybody! I totally forgot about that quiz in chapter 6. Anyway here are the answers. D  
  
C  
  
B  
  
A  
  
C  
  
If you got this quiz right then your prizes is.... ANOTHER QUIZ!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1) In chapter 4, where is the place where R.Kelly is arrested?  
  
A) Chicken Cheese  
  
B) Chuck E. Cheese  
  
C) Fishsticks  
  
D) Fag Muffin  
  
2) In chapter 7 what song is being sung?  
  
A) Yu-gi-oh theme song  
  
B) Opium Makes the World Go Round  
  
C) The Oscar Mayer Bologna Song  
  
D) Pocahontas  
  
3) In what chapter is the first time Sano gets mouthraped by Kagome?  
  
A)32  
  
B)Q  
  
C)3  
  
D) 7  
  
4) In chapter 9 how long does it take Inuyasha to get the joke?  
  
A) 59:38  
  
B) G-unit  
  
C) 300 minutes  
  
D) Murda Inc.  
  
5) What character reminds me of my dog, Zachary.  
  
A) Kurama  
  
B) Sanosuke  
  
C) Yuuhi  
  
D) Kenshin  
  
Rurouni Kohana: Well hopefully I won't forget to give you the answers this time. 


	16. Dude, where's the chapter title?

Coo Coo Ca-Choo  
  
By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
Typed and Posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
*******************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Ca-Choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
********************************  
  
Author #3: Ya know, I'm getting sick of this. Goku, Vegeta, Aishia, Mrs. Q, Rath, Rune, Thatz, Nomoradi, Chichi, Kento, Ryo, Touya, Chidori, and the president of the Touya, Vash, and Hiei fanclub, you all go home. (snaps her fingers and they all disappears)) And Author's 007 and 5.3, you guys go get us a coffee, (snaps)  
  
Ohkami: I want a frapachino  
  
Inuyasha: Finally, being dead is not cool.  
  
Kikyou: (smokes Kenshin's weed) You're right. (gets chopped up by Kenshin)  
  
Hiei: It depends on where you go.  
  
Vash: Why didn't I go home?  
  
Author #3: Kohana wanted you to stay.  
  
Vash: Okay then.  
  
Maringa: T_T! I want my Rath! WWWWWAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Ohkami: Chill out, you still get Hiei.  
  
Maringa: (punches Ohkami) I WANT THEM BOTH!!!  
  
Ohkami: Ow!  
  
Rath: (reappears) ^_^! Can I kill some demons now?  
  
(Inuyasha, Shippo, Hiei, and Sesshomaru all hide from Rath) (Hiei hides being Maringa)  
  
Fire: (holds upsign) I think you scared them master.  
  
Author #3: Anyways, I'm gonna bring reason back to thin fanfic.  
  
Everyone: Nooooooooooooo!  
  
Author #3: Don't worrty it'll still be stupid and random.  
  
Everyone: (sighs with relief)  
  
Author #3: Okay but first... Where's our Frapachinos?!?!?!  
  
Author 007 and 5.3: (reappear and hand coffee drinks to the Authors)  
  
Authors: ^_^  
  
Author #3: Okay, so, where are we? Oh yeah let's go back to Silverghetto "high" school. (snaps they are transported to SGHS) Abd now...(snaps again It appears as if nothing happened) There we go ^_^!  
  
Authors: (disappear)  
  
Shippo: That was weird... Damn it, not again! You guys just can't leave my duster alone!  
  
Sesshomaru: Look Hiei! Now my arm can't be used either! ^_^!  
  
Hiei: I'm not Hiei.  
  
Sesshomaru: Who are you then?  
  
Hiei: I'm Vash.  
  
Vash: Wow! I'm finally TALL!!! Muahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Sanosuke: I am Sanosuke, fighter for hire!  
  
Starshi: NO your not! That's a lie... oh I'm guess you are.  
  
Himiko: I'M A GIRL!!!  
  
Miroku: I'M A PERVERTED MONK!!!!  
  
Sango: I getta be Sango! ^_^! I getta be Sango! ^_^!  
  
Ohkami: Who took my boomerang? And my BODY!!?!?!  
  
Fire: Meow.  
  
Trigun Cat: (holds up sign) I'm getting sick of this.  
  
Kenshin: Too bad, Fire. Hey, I'm the battousai!  
  
Rath: That you are.  
  
Yahiko: Hey I got a wooden sword. (takes it out and pokes Starshi)  
  
Sanosuke: Are you Mikeal?  
  
Yahiko: Yup.  
  
Sanosuke: I'm Starshi.  
  
Yahiko: Oh. (pats Starshi on the back and runs over to Sanosuke) (sweatdrops)  
  
Mikael: Damn it, I go from wooden sword to no sword.  
  
Yahiko: Oh don't worry, look in your boxers there's bound to be a sword in there somewhere.  
  
Kohana: Wow! My ears do look funny.  
  
Inuyasha: I got Inuyasha ears. (pokes his/her ears)  
  
Kaoru: I told you, Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: Hey, give me back my body. I gotta make dinner.  
  
Sango: Actually it's about time for breakfast.  
  
Mikael: Besides we don't want you to cook anyway, ugly.  
  
Starshi: Yeah what he said!  
  
Kagome: (hits Mikael and Starshi with a frying pan that appears out of nowhere)  
  
(Shippo, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha sweatdrop) We've gotta go to class soon!  
  
Miroku: But we can't go like this!  
  
Sango: You guys are goona have to go for us.  
  
(Joe, Mikael, Starshi, Himiko, Ohkami, Maringa, and Kohana sweatdrop)  
  
Author #3: (appears) Pause! (snaps and everyone is still) Ok, this is confusing. So we need to refer to our beloved characters like this. I.E: Joe/Shippo is Joe. Shippo/Joe is Shippo. Get it? Got it! Good!  
  
Play! (disappears)  
  
Vash/Hiei: What about the rest of us?  
  
Kagome/ Kaoru: (yells) Hey Authors! Can you switch us back!?  
  
Authors voices: Nah!  
  
Author #2's voice: You're on your own guys!  
  
Author #1's voice: Yeah we're watching movies.  
  
Sango/ Ohkami: Aren't you supposed to be watching us?  
  
Author #4's voice: We will once everything's not so boring. Now shut up! Your making us miss Hamtaro.  
  
Hamtaro's voice: Cush cush. ham ham.  
  
Kohana/ Inuyasha: Damn it (looks at cars and buses pulling into the school) Everyone's goona come and see us like this. we gotta go.  
  
Sanosuke/Starshi: But we don't know where to go.  
  
(Kohana/Inuyasha and the other SGHS students write down their schedueles and give them to they're counterparts)  
  
Miroku/Himiko: I get to go to p.e. first period? Doesn't that usually mean I have to dress in the girls locker room? ^_^  
  
Sango/Ohkami: damn it! I have p.e. first period too!  
  
Miroku/Himiko: ^_^!  
  
(bell rings)  
  
Kohana: Inuyasha: Come on this way. (runs and hides behind the school followed by the other "anime" characters)  
  
Yahiko/Mikael: Well I guess we just go to these classes.  
  
Sango/Ohkami: And act as normal as possible.  
  
Inuyasha/Kohana: Are these people normal?  
  
Everyone: Good point.  
  
Miroku/Himiko: well time to go to the locker room. ^_^  
  
Sango/Ohkami: Heaven help us. -_-!  
  
Everyone: (leaves each other and goes to their own classes)  
  
Miroku/Himiko: (walks into the locker room) O_O! I'm in heaven. (romance music plays in background. Watches all of the girls taking off their clothes and standing underwear and bras)  
  
Sango/Ohkami: (walks in and hits Miroku) Damn lecher! Go back outside.  
  
Miroku/Himiko: I can't move. I'm dazzled by this beauty.  
  
Girls: (stop moving around and stare at Miroku/Himiko) What's wrong with her?  
  
Girl #1: Maybe she's a lesbian.  
  
Girls: Oh okay. (continue changing)  
  
Girl #1: Hey girl you have to chnage your clothes if you want to get a good grade.  
  
Miroku/Himiko: O-o-o-o-oh r-r-r-r-right I must dress out! (takes off shirt) Oh! I have boobies!  
  
Sango/Ohkami: I wonder what's going to happen when he/she takes off his/her pants.  
  
Miroku/Himiko: (in the distance) Oh MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Himiko/Miroku: I'm gonna kill Author #3!  
  
Ohkami/Sango: Is that possible!?  
  
Himiko/Miroku: I don't care! Miroku better not do anything to my body.  
  
*in locker room*  
  
Miroku/Himiko: (jumping up and down) LOOK!!!!!! THEY BOUNCE!!!  
  
Everyone: ...?  
  
Author #1: That's disturbing.  
  
Other Authors: Yeah, very disturbing.  
  
Kenshin/Rath: That it is.  
  
(Girls scream and throw stuff at him)  
  
Girl #1: Get out! (throws deodorant at K/R)  
  
Kenshin/Rath: Ow! @_@ Oro! I'm leaving that I am. (passes out)  
  
Principal: Oh my god! A student has passed out from a drug overdose! Call the ambulance. call the national guard.  
  
Kenshin/Rath: Call my mommy!!!  
  
P.E. Coach: Ok girls hustle we need to be out on the field.  
  
Miroku/Himiko: You mean I have to leave all his behind? NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Sango/Ohkami: (hits M/H upside the head) Calm down we'll be back. And put your pants back on.  
  
Miroku/Himiko: But I was having fun.  
  
Sango/Ohkami: (sweatdrops)  
  
Girl #1: Hey don't worry, girl, After class is over we have to dress into our regular clothes.  
  
Miroku/Himiko: Oh I think she likes me.  
  
Himiko/Miroku: Ewwwwwww!!!!  
  
Sango/Ohkami: That stupid ass Miroku.  
  
Ohkami/Sango: Don't worry when we switch back, that girl would like Himiko not Miroku.  
  
Himiko/Miroku: That's sick.  
  
Kenshin: That it is.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Rurouni Kohana: wassup. I gave up my life as a diamond princess and became a rurouni (wanderer) I'm going to be a sophomore soon and I have a lot planned. I'm on the newspaper this year so if you go to SHS then check out for it. (you know who you are) Go checkout my other story World Class Brat (formally known as Being Grown up) Anyway please read and review. 


	17. Zoom! Zoom!

Coo Coo Ca-Choo  
  
By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
Typed and Posted by Rurouni Kohana  
  
*******************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Ca-Choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
********************************  
  
Author #3: And so they all go to all their classes, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda. Is it just me or is this getting boring?  
  
Author #2: We need more randomness.  
  
Author #4: We need more explosions and people falling off cliffs.  
  
Author #1: We need you to shut up.  
  
Author #4: Who you telling to shut up?  
  
Author #1: You, bitch.  
  
Author #4: HEY!!! (they start fighting)  
  
Author #2: Cut it out, dumb asses, we've got a fic to write!  
  
Authors #1 : Who you calling dumbass, bitch! (they both attack #2)  
  
Author #3: ^_^! I love doing this!  
  
Authors 1,2, &4: (attack #3)  
  
Edward: And so they all killed each other and this fanfiction is ended.  
  
Authors: (stop fighting)  
  
Author #3: Edward? How did you get here?  
  
Edward: Ed's not telling.  
  
Author #1: This fan fic is not over!  
  
Author #2: No way! This fan fic will never end!  
  
Author #4: Heaven help us.  
  
Edward: (runs away with her arms outspread like a plane) Zoooom!!  
  
Maringa/Sesshomaru: Hey Author #2, can I have both arms?  
  
Author #2: Why so you can kill people? Nah-uh.  
  
Maringa/Sesshomaru: Like I wouldn't with author powers?  
  
Author #2: You got a point. (snap)  
  
(Sesshomaru's arm grows back)  
  
Kohana/Inuyasha: *asleep from the boredom. Maringa/Sesshomaru takes the shikon no tama)  
  
Kagome/ Kaoru: Hey you can't do that!  
  
Maringa/ Sesshomaru: Who's gonna stop me? (makes a portal to Feudal Japan and jumps through)  
  
Kagome/Kaoru: He can't do that! (throws a tantrum)  
  
Principal: She's having convulsions! Get the ambulance.  
  
Kohana/ Inuyasha: (wakes upo) Wha? What's going on.  
  
Kagome/ Kaoru: Inuyasha! Sesshomaru took the jewel fragments!  
  
Kohana/ Inuyasha: And your point is?  
  
Kagome/ Kaoru: YOU'VE GOT TO GET THEM BACK !!!!!!  
  
Kohana/ Inuyasha: Don't come crying to me, go to tell Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome/ Kaoru: YOU ARE INUYASHA!!!!  
  
Kohana/Inuyasha: NO I'M NOT!!! I'm Kohana, remember?  
  
Kagome/ Kaoru: ...*blink blink* ^.^ Oh yeah, huh. And I switched with Kaoru. I was wondering why I felt so different and had a different voice. So does that mean that Sesshomaru didn't steal the jewel?  
  
Kohana/Inuyasha: That was Maringa.  
  
Kagome/Kaoru: Whew. Thank goodness.  
  
Ohkami/ Sango: Erm... I wouldn't be thanking anyone right now. Maringa is evil's incarnate.  
  
Himiko/ Miroku: In waiting.  
  
Ohkami/ Sango: Whatever.  
  
Kohana/ Inuyasha: So, you can probably kiss the whole world goodbye.  
  
Kagome/ Kaoru: -_-;  
  
*Meanwhile during third period*  
  
Sango/ Ohkami: I suddenly have this strange craving for a crunchy cookie, chocolate, and caramel sugary confection.  
  
Inuyasha/ Kohana: Why are we even wasting our time here? Who cares whether we go to these stupid classes?  
  
Sesshomaru/ Maringa: I do not have time for such trivial matters.  
  
Teacher: Kohana, Maringa, and Ohkami, I'm going to give you refferals for no reason whatsoever.  
  
Us: -____-;  
  
Sango/Ohkami: They have to go through this everyday?  
  
Sesshomaru/ Maringa: (stands up) I'm leaving. (walks out)  
  
Teacher: Hey young lady!  
  
Inuyasha/Kohana: I'm gone. (leaves)  
  
Sango/Ohkami: Um... I think I'll just stay here.  
  
Teacher: (stands over Ohkami's desk) Where's your homework?  
  
Sango/Ohkami: -__-; (runs outside) Hey wait for me!  
  
*feudal Japan*  
  
Maringa/Sesshomaru: This is so cool! I've got the shikon jewel fragments!  
  
Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!  
  
Maringa/ Sesshomaru: Jaken! Cool!  
  
Jaken:...?  
  
Maringa/Sesshomaru: I mean Jaken go get an army of demons.  
  
Jaken: Yes. M'lord, but if I may ask, why?  
  
Maringa/Sesshomaru: I never said you could ask. (hits Jaken into a wall)  
  
Jaken: @_@! Yes, m'lord. (leaves to get demons)  
  
M/S: (to her/himself) I wonder if I can use my chaors power in this form? Well, it's boring, I guess I could find out. Cat! (Fire/Trigun Cat appears) Okay, it works!  
  
Fire/T.C.: (holds up sign) What am I doing here? (holds up another sign) Where's Rath?!? HELP!!!  
  
M/S: Dragon! (T.C./Fire appears)  
  
T.C./Fire: Meow.  
  
M/S: Now, let's see if I still have my author powers. (snaps)  
  
T.C.: Meow!  
  
Fire: (holds up sign) I'm back in my own body. Now I have to find master.  
  
M/S: Okay go back to SGHS (snaps)  
  
T.C. and Fire: (disappear)  
  
*Back at SGHS*  
  
Miroku/ Himiko: I, erm... forgot something in my P.E. locker.  
  
Sango/Ohkami: You're sick.  
  
Miroku/Himiko: be right back ^.^ (goes into locker room) ^.^ (stands there watching)  
  
Girl: Um... what are you doing?  
  
Miroku/Himiko: Erm... Just getting something from my locker. (Opens locker)  
  
Trigun Cat: Meow! (is in locker)  
  
M/H: What the hell? How did you get in there? (throws cat in trash)  
  
Trigun Cat: Meow!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*********  
  
Rurouni Kohana: Hello everybody. What can I say? Nothing well please Read and Review. 


	18. Bacaw! Bacaw!

Coo Coo Ca-Choo  
  
By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
Typed and Posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
*******************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This is fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Ca-Choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
*******************************  
  
*At lunch in Japan*  
  
Jaken: Here is your lunch, Lord Sesshomaru. There is miso soup, eel, chicken, beef, green tea, and rice just as you asked... and the... chocolate koala cookies as well.  
  
Maringa/Sesshomaru: Yummy! (stuffs food in mouth)  
  
Jaken: O_O; Sesshomaru-sama!?  
  
Rin: You're not my Sesshomaru-sama!? What have you done with my Sesshomaru- sama?  
  
Maringa/Sesshomaru: (sighs) Rin, your Sesshomaru and I were switched, and I don't know hgow long it will last. I've decided to take this chance to take over Japan. I've never done it and I thought that Sesshomaru would appreciate it. So think of me as a friend okay?  
  
Rin: But where is Sesshomaru-sama?  
  
Maringa/Sesshomaru: He is at a school where teenage humans and a few non- humans are raught useless things by stupid teachers, otherwise known as tyrants.  
  
Jaken & Rin: Oh.  
  
Rin: Well as long as you're a friend of Sesshomaru-sama's, you're a friend of mine.  
  
M/S: Riiight... Oh, I'm Maringa. Just Maringa. No sama, no san, no chan, and never ever kun, since in my normal form I'm a girl. Anyway, I guess I'll go take over Japan.  
  
Rin: Take me with you! Sesshomaru-sama left me alone. I don't want to be alone again! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author #4: I must get revenge on Author #2. Turn Author #3 into a watermelon (snap) (author #3 turns into a watermelon) (points) Ice. (ice appears) Knife (knife appears) Kaoru and Kagome (Kaoru and Kagome appear) Okay now switch back.  
  
Kaoru and Kagome: Yay!!!  
  
Author #4: Okay, Kagome blow up!!! (Kagome blows up) (Author #4 disappears)  
  
Kaoru: Oh! I have a great recipe for watermelon smoothies, but first I need: Salt, pepper, garlic, weed, and ramen. (starts making a smoothie)  
  
Trigun Cat: (walks around in a waiters suit with a tray of smoothies. Gives them to Sesshomaru, Rath, Kenshin, and Inuyasha)  
  
Rath/Kenshin: This is disgusting.  
  
Kenshin/Rath: WEED ^_^!  
  
Sesshomaru/Maringa: Hey does garlic effect a vamps soul or body?  
  
Author #4: Both  
  
Sesshomaru/Maringa: (dies)  
  
Inuyasha/Kohana: (sniffs at the smoothie) Damn, I forgot I'm not in my normal body. Oh well. (drinks smoothie) Tastes like... Ramen?  
  
Author #4: And now for the piece de resistance.  
  
Everone: The what!?  
  
Author #4: Nevermind. (snaps and the last smoothie is transported to the feudal era)  
  
Rin:.....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Maringa/Sesshomaru: (holding his/her ears) SHUT UP ALREADY!!!  
  
Rin: (stops crying as the smoothie cup appears on her head)  
  
M/S: OH, just what I needed (grapbs the smoothie; Drinks) -_-; G-g- garlic... BLEH!!! 9dies)  
  
Rin and Jaken: ..........  
  
Author #4: (appears) Wow, I killed 4 birds with one smoothie! (disappears)  
  
* In SGHS gym*  
  
Yahiko/Mikeal: This stinks.  
  
Mikeal/Yahiko: Sorry, I haven't taken a shower since last week.  
  
Everyone: Ew!  
  
Kaoru: (runs in) Look Everyone!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha/Kohana: What is it Kagome!?  
  
Kaoru: That's just it. I'm not Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Author #4 switched me back.  
  
Shippo/Joe: Well, then, where's Kagome?  
  
Kaoru: Oh, Author #4 made her blow up.  
  
Everyone:....  
  
Inuyasha/Kohana: Oh well.  
  
Kagome's heavenly body: SIT!!!  
  
Kohana/Inuyasha: (gets thrown into ground) Ow!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Ha, ha. I'm not the one wearing the beads.  
  
Kagome: (possess Trigun Cats' body and attacks Inuyasha with its claws)  
  
Inuyasha/Kohana: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: (leaves T.C.'s body)  
  
T.C.: (still on Inuyasha/Kohana's face) Meow?  
  
I/K: Get off of me you stupid cat. (bites cat)  
  
T.C.: Meow.  
  
Author #2: If you really think about it, we're kamis.  
  
Author #3: (from the dead) Alive! (snap) I'm back.  
  
Everyone: Damn it!  
  
Author #3: Hey, It's me who puts all the funny stuff in this fanfic.  
  
Author #1: You mean the stupid stuff?  
  
Author #3: I'm also the one who make sure everyone is heere who's supposed to be. Like this. Sesshomaru, Maringa, and Kagome alive!  
  
Kagome: (runs at Inuyasha) I'm going to kill you.  
  
Kohana/Inuyasha: Hey that's my you're strangling! (starts to run at Kagome)  
  
Kagome: Sit! (continues choking Inuyasha)  
  
K/I: OW! I forgot about these stupid beads. A little help, authors?  
  
Author #3: Ok. Okay! I'll put you all back to normal. It's not as funny when you see someone else doing the stupid stuff. (snaps)  
  
Joe: I'm home!!! (hugs duster)  
  
Kenshin: I'm myself, that I am! (hugs himself)  
  
Sesshomaru/Maringa: But, I'm still this little girl... what happened?  
  
Author #3: Two things. One is that Maringa s till wants to take over Japan and she needs your body. The other is that.. I just don't feel like turning you back.  
  
Sesshomaru: Not a wise decision, I'm afraid.  
  
Author #3: Oh well (disappears)  
  
Kagome: (still has her hands around Kohana's neck)  
  
Kohana: X_X!  
  
Inuyasha: Yes! I'm free.  
  
Kagome: Huh!? (lets go off Kohana's neck) SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: @_@ Spoke too soon.  
  
Starshi: Oh Miiyikeeeaaallll! (grins) ;)  
  
Mikael: ^_^ (follows Starshi away from everyone)  
  
Everyone: ...? -___-;  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
******************  
  
RK: Wassup! Well please Read and Review!!!!!!! We still have a lot of chapters coming so stay tuned. 


	19. Cole Slaw

Coo Coo Ca-Choo  
  
By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
Typed and Posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
*******************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This is fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Ca-Choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
*******************************  
  
* In Japan*  
  
M/S: I've alive again!  
  
Rin: What happened, Maringa-sama?  
  
M/S: I said "No-sama." But, anyway, I drank something with garlic in it, so I died. Maybe an Author brought me back.  
  
* At SGHS*  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Kagome! Let's go and find the rest of the Shikon shards!  
  
Kagome: Uh-oh! Maringa stole the Shikon shards we had.  
  
IY: WHAT!?!?  
  
Sesshomaru: May I go back now? This place has what-so-ever.  
  
Author #2: Okay! (snap) (Sesshomaru/Maringa disappear)  
  
IY: What did you do that for, bitch?  
  
Author #2: The next time you to me like that, you'll be a bitch.  
  
Miroku: He is a bitch!  
  
Sango: At least a son of one.  
  
Author #2: Sure. I'll send Kenshin and Rath, too. You'll need them. (snaps)  
  
Kenshin/ Rath: Oro!? (disappears)  
  
Author #1: Why did you send Kenshin and Rath back.  
  
Author #3: They need all the help they can get.  
  
Author #4: Why don't you just send everybody back?  
  
Author #2: Okay.  
  
(Meanwhile in the thread of time and space or the well)  
  
Pikachu: (smokes weed) Pika!  
  
Kenshin: That little yellow rat stole my weed, that it did. (battousai mode) You will pay, that you will.  
  
Pikachu: Pika. (smokes weed; starts coughing)  
  
Ash: Oh no! Pikachu! (gets chopped up by the reverse blade sword, zenbatou, and tetsusaiga, then gets sucked up by Miroku's wind tunnel.)  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu! Pikachu! ( electricutes them) (nothing happens) O_O! Pika!?  
  
Kenshin: Give me back my weed, you stupid ass rodent or you will suffer, that you will. (gets chopped up by the reverse blade sword, zenbatou, and tetsusaiga, then gets sucked up by Miroku's wind tunnel.) That'll teach you not to smoke my weed, that it will.  
  
Kaoru: Why did you do that Kenshin!!?? I hate you forever.  
  
Yahiko: It was just a stupiod rodent!  
  
Kaoru: Not that. I wanted some weed too. T_T!  
  
Everybody:...?  
  
( a killer monkey comes in with a chainsaw, then leaves)  
  
Kenshin: That's the monkey that steals my underwear I sleep, that it is. Hurry! After it. (Kenshin flys away)  
  
Everybody:...?  
  
Ohkami: Was that a killer monkey with a chainsaw?  
  
Everybody: Yep.  
  
Ohkami: Okay just making sure.  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
Maringa: Muhahahahahahaahahahahahahahaaha!! Soon Japan will be covered in... CHEESE.  
  
Jaken: Oh master Maringa, not cheese, cheese makes me constipated.  
  
Rin & Maringa: Too much info.  
  
Maringa: What about Spam?  
  
Jaken: Gives me heartburn  
  
Maringa: Pancakes?  
  
Kenshin: Pancakes!!!  
  
Monkey: Ooooo! Eeeeeee! (runs away)  
  
Kenshin: Hey come back here with my underwear! (chases after monkey) I'll catch you, that I will.  
  
Maringa: Was that a killer monkey with a chainsaw?  
  
Rin and Jaken: Yep.  
  
Ohkami: Ah ha! We found you.  
  
Kagome: Is there a logical reason a killer monkey with the chainsaw? (points to Kenshin)  
  
Kenshin: He steals my underwear while I sleep, that he does. ( chases monkey around) Get back here.  
  
Kaoru: I already told you, I steal your underwear. (ruins after Kenshin)  
  
Inuyasha: From this forward you will all refer to me by the name... Sarah. Muahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Isn't " Sarah" A woman's name?  
  
InuSarah: SILENCE! You are in the body of A GIRL!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Shut your mouth, Mutt.  
  
InuSarah: Don't hate me becase I'm beautiful.  
  
Sesshomaru: -____-! Whatever.  
  
Miroku: You are not beautiful!  
  
InuSarah: You are not a lover, you're a hater.  
  
Yoda: Beautiful you are not!  
  
Sanosuke: You are fucking ugly!  
  
Kenshin: That you are.  
  
InuSarah: Haterz.  
  
bLaH bLaH Blah blah blah blah blah blah.  
  
Maringa: Excuse ne, I'm done taking over Japan... and finding the Shikon shards... and taking the  
  
Tetsusaiga. I'm running out of things to do. You don't want to know me when I'm bored!  
  
Miroku: (plays a ukelele) Pocahontas.  
  
Maringa: Moot point. I'm still bored!  
  
Kurama: That's my word. Play you Mankala for it!  
  
Hiei: Kurama, get me out if there! These people are crazy!  
  
Kurama: And, you aren't?... Anyway, I don't really know how I got here.  
  
Author #4: The word 'moot' summoned you here. (Another Kurama shows up)  
  
Kurama: Um Okay?  
  
Miroku: (plays ukelele) Pocahontas.  
  
Sango: Are ever going to sing the whole song?  
  
Miroku: (plays ukelele) Pocahontas was a girl who lived in a purple limosine with a raccoon and a hummingbird. She fell in love with a white boy named John. Then she died and lived happily ever after.  
  
Everyone:...?  
  
Kenshin: (comes back from chasing the killer monkey) I'm out of breath, that I am.  
  
Kaoru: Good! Kenshin, I alrewady told that I steal your underwear while you sleep. (looks around) What happened to Sanosuke and Yahiko?  
  
(screen goes to Kaiba, Shippo, Yahiko, and Sanosuke)  
  
Sanosuke: You know you have to be over 18 to watch the playboy channel.  
  
Kaiba: Actually have to be 21.  
  
Yahiko: Yeah Sano, youre only 19.  
  
Sano: Well your only 10, little Yahiko. You haven't even gone through puberty.  
  
Kaiba: Ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Their showing the girls.  
  
Shippo: Wow! That girl looks like Inuyasha... or InuSarah.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Rurouni Kohana: More to come. Stay tuned. 


	20. Chicken, Where art thou?

Coo Coo Ca-Choo  
  
By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
Typed and Posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
*******************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This is fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Ca-Choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
******************************  
  
*Back in Feudal Japan*  
  
InuSarah: Aaaaachoooo! Somebody must be talking about me.  
  
Kagome: I can see why.  
  
Maringa: I'm going to take over Korea now. Bye.  
  
George Bush: Not if I get thurr furst!  
  
(Maringa cuts off GWB's head; gets taken away by the FBI) You can't do this! I'm a demon! (FBI runs over to Kenshin)  
  
FBI: You have drugs. Come with us.  
  
Kenshin: Oro? (gets pepper sprayed) Orororororo!!!! I'm blind, that I am!  
  
* 2 days*  
  
Author #2: (dressed as a phychiatrist)  
  
Author #1: Isn't that an oxymoron!?  
  
Author #2: (clears throat) Ok, Kenshin, anything you would like to say before we begin?  
  
Kenshin: (on a red couch) Yeah, this couch is very comfy, that it is.  
  
Author #2: Okay, first, tell me what you see. (holds up ink blot paper)  
  
Kenshin: Pancake.  
  
Author #2: (holds up another one)  
  
Kenshin: Weed.  
  
Author #2: (another)  
  
Kenshin: Pancake.  
  
Author #2: (another)  
  
Kenshin: Weed.  
  
Author #2: (another)  
  
Kenshin: Pancake.  
  
Author #2: (another)  
  
Kenshin: Waffle. It's Miss Kaoru that it is.  
  
Author #2: Okay now for word association. I'm going to give you a word and I want you to say the first thing that comes to mind. Home.  
  
Kenshin: Pancake.  
  
Author #2: Wedding.  
  
Kenshin: Pancake.  
  
Author #2: Dead.  
  
Kenshin: Pancake.  
  
Author #2: Little.  
  
Kenshin: Yahiko.  
  
Author #2: Faggot.  
  
Kenshin: Sanosuke!  
  
Sanosuke: (walks in wearing a dress with his hand on his hips all feminine like) (gay voice) I said I'm not faggot. This is just a hobby. (rolls his like a valleygirl and gets taken away by guys in white lab coats)  
  
*At FBI headquarters*  
  
Agent X: I'm gonna tell you one more time. Tell me your plans.  
  
Maringa: First of all, that was the first time you said anything, and second of all, I'm in the body of a demon and don't hafta tell you anything. But I will anyways. Okay. Monday I take over Japan, Tuesday it's Korea, Wednesday Mongolia, Thursday the rest of Asia. Friday I'll get stabbed but survive. Saturday I'm going to fight a guy with a big sword.  
  
Agent X: A big sword? What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Maringa: Anything you want it to mean.  
  
Agent X: ..........0_0!  
  
*Back where ever everyone is*  
  
Kaoru: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I miss Kenshin and Sano! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ohkami: I hope no one else gets taken away. (gets taken to a mental hospital)  
  
Everyone: Yay! (everone but Vash, Yahiko, T.C. and InuSarah get taken away)  
  
InuSarah: I guess we're the only one left.  
  
Dog Catcher: (drives up) Ah I found you. (puts a metal leash around InuSarah and T.C. necks)  
  
InuSarah: Hey!!! Let me go!!! (gets thrown into the truck)  
  
T.C.: Meow!  
  
Dog Catcher: Freaky black cats with freaky big eyes belong at the pound.  
  
T.C.: Meow! (getst thrown into the truck)  
  
Dog Catcher: (drives away)  
  
Vash: NNNNNOOOOOO!!!! (runs after truck) Kuroneko-sama!!!  
  
Yahiko: So that's his name. (looks around) T_T (singing) I'm alone. There's no one here beside me. Without a home there's no one to derive me. (pulls out fluffy bunnies from his pocket) But you gotta have friends! ^_^!  
  
Sano: (dressed in bell bottom and peasant top with hair in pigtails) Whatchu singin' for Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko: Sanosuke, what's wrong with you?  
  
Sanosuke: Where's your holiday spirit? It's dress in drag day, duh!  
  
Yahiko: Really? Let's go sing Karoke.  
  
Sanosuke: Okay! ^_^!  
  
*10 minutes later *  
  
Sanosuke: (singing) Ai Yiye Yi! I'm your little butterfly. Green, black, and blue making colors in the sky.  
  
(FBI takes Sano away)  
  
Sanosuke: Hey, I haven't even sung Celine Dion yet! (gets thrown into the FBI car)  
  
Yahiko: I'm alone again. (takes out the bunnies) Okay guys I'm gonna sing a song.  
  
Bunnies: ... (nothing)  
  
Yahiko: Ahem. (music starts) First I was afraid I was petrifyed. I thought I could not live witho ut you by my side. ( I forgot the rest) I will survive... I will survie. Hey! Hey!  
  
Bunnies:... (nothing)  
  
Yahiko: I love you guys. (hugs bunnies)  
  
Kenshin: (wearing a kilt) Hey Yahiko, do you my kilt!?  
  
Yahiko: Why are you wearing a skirt.  
  
Kenshin: It's a kilt.  
  
Yahiko: It's plaid. I think it's ugly.  
  
Kenshin: (battousai mode) You don't like me kilt? (takes out sword) You will die.  
  
Yahiko: NO! NO! I love that kilt it's such a fashion statement! ^_^()  
  
Kenshin: (normal) Okay. (leaves)  
  
*back at the FBI/ Therapist...*  
  
(Sanosuke is laying on the red sofa)  
  
Sano: Kenshin was right thitd couch if comfy.  
  
Author #1: So Sano what brings you here?  
  
Sano: Well they called me a faggot. (sniff) and they said I was over...over..(starts crying) Sensitive! T_T.  
  
Author #1: There, there Sano. It's alright (hands Sano a tissue)  
  
Sano: (blows nose really loud) They called me a chicken head too. T_T  
  
Author #1: It's okay. It's about who you are, not what you do.  
  
Sano: (Stops crying) What a minute!? Are you suggesting..... that I'm GAY!? (DUN! DUN! DUN!!!!)  
  
Author #1: If you're open about it...  
  
Sano: I'm not GAY!!!!( DUN! DUN! DUN!!!!)  
  
Author #1: The first stage is always denial. I must send you to the Gay (DUN! DUN! DUN!!!!) unit.  
  
************************************************  
  
Rurouni Kohana: Please stay tuned for more Coo Coo Cachoo. 


	21. Oh oh Sexy Sexy

Coo Coo Ca-Choo  
  
By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
Typed and Posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
*******************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This is fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Ca-Choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
******************************  
  
*Meanwhile at the pound...*  
  
InuSarah: I'm tired of being InuSarah, Hence forth you should all call me Inu (T.C. bites his foot) SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
T.C.: Meow!  
  
Vash: There they are! Kuroneko-sama!  
  
T.C.: Meow!  
  
Vash: And your name is?  
  
Inushit: My name is Inushit. (whines)  
  
Vash: Your name is Dogshit. I'm sorry.  
  
Inushit: I don't get it.  
  
(Kenshin runs in with his kilt still on)  
  
Inushit: Whoa, I thought the FBI had you.  
  
Kenshin: They took me to a psychiatrist and they found the root of my drug addiction. (scene changes to show a kid with red hair in the snow) In the Ghettoa of Japan it was showing and I was cold & had no fire. I stole matches and weed from a guy that got thrown out from a bar. (Scene shows a guy that looks oddly like Kuwabara) I smoked the weed to get warm.  
  
Vash: Is this your version of the Little Match Girl?  
  
Kenshin: That it is! They scheduled a intervention for me. I will never smoked weed again. (sniffs glue) Now I must little Yahiko my new look. (steals Vash's sunglasses and runs off)  
  
Vash: Hey come back here with my glasses, you drug addict.  
  
Kenshin: ;p. Nah-nah, you can't catch me. (runs away like a monkey)  
  
Vash: (chases him) I'm tellin' you mama.  
  
Kenshin: Tell my mama.  
  
Vash: You so bad.  
  
Kenshin: I'm so bad. You just mad cause you ain't my dad. (hops away) That you are.  
  
Vash: Damn him!  
  
*Meanwhile at the FBI Gay unit*  
  
Sano: (growl) I'm telling you I'm not gay! (DUN! DUN! DUN!!!!) Stop with the music!  
  
Agent G.A.Y.: It's okay, just be open and honest about it.  
  
Sano: I'M NOT GAY!!!!!!!!!!!! (DUN!! DUN!!) (Sano breaks record player... record scratches and blows up)  
  
Agent G.A.Y.: Nobody's going to hear you, sexy.  
  
Sano: Look, you gay ass faggot, I'm not gay. I was just celebrating dress in drag day, okay?  
  
Agent G.A.Y.: Now we're getting somewhere.  
  
Sano: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (socks Agent G.A.Y.)  
  
Agent G.A.Y.: Oh my god! My eyes and my face. (starts crying) How can someone so beautiful sock so hard. You need a little time to get in touch with your feminine side.  
  
Sano: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*At the feminist camp*  
  
Megumi: Oh it's the rooster head.  
  
Kagome: Sano! What are you doing here?  
  
Sano: They sent me here to get with my "feminine" side.  
  
Kaoru: Good. You need to be nice and sensitive anyway you stupid rooster.  
  
Kagome: Why do they call you a rooster?  
  
Sano: They call me rooster cause I got a big cock.  
  
Megumi and Kaoru: (blush) WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????  
  
Kagome: Really?  
  
Sano: Oh hell yeah.  
  
Kagome: How long are you staying?  
  
Sano: 2 weeks.  
  
Kagome: It's going to be a fun 2 weeks, Rooster-man. (winks)  
  
Sano: Oh no! (get mouth raped by Kagome)  
  
Kenshin: Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, Crackhead! (sniffs whiteout and glue) I'm here to save the day, that I am. There's a rat in the bedroom, that there is.  
  
Sango: Let's find it.  
  
Girls: Yeah! (opens closet)  
  
Miroku: Hello ladies.  
  
Girls: Ahhhhh! Pervert! (start beating up Miroku)  
  
(Sano and Kenshin are eating popcorn while watching Miroku gets the shit beat out of him.)  
  
Sano: So Kenshin, why are you here?  
  
Kenshin: The intervention guy wanted to enroll me in a drung intevention camp but they were full of kids from Silverghetto high. So they told me to come here instead.  
  
Miroku: (waving arms and getting hit) Hey guys! Help!  
  
Sano: (ignoring Miroku) So you really quit drugs? Wow maybe I'll find out how you act when you aren't high.  
  
Kenshin: (sniffs whiteout) yep.  
  
Authors: Caution! The next few scenes may be frightening.  
  
Author #2: This whole fanfiction is frightening.  
  
Authors: Anyway! The next few scenes may be frightening as Kenshin goes through drug withdrawl. There may be coarse language, bloodshot eyes, people getting killed. Kenshin turning battousai and the torture of the psychiatrist and the drug intevention guy.  
  
Author #1: And Sano getting mouth raped.  
  
Author #4: Like the readers weren't already used to that.  
  
Author #3: You may now read on...  
  
Kenshin: This stuffs not good enough. (tosses white out at Miroku) I... NEED... WEED!!!!!!!! (gets bloodshot eyes)  
  
Kaoru: Uh...oh!  
  
Megumi: Sir Ken, are you okay?  
  
Kenshin: (eyes twitches; battousai mode) Does it look like I'm okay, wench!? I NEED WEED! (takes out sword) If somebody has weed, give it to me or die!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Drug Intervention Drug: No, no Kenshin you can't have weed.  
  
Kenshin: (eyes turn gold) What was that!?  
  
D.I.G.: (gulp) I said you couldn't have (gets head chopped off)  
  
Kenshin: Anybody else read to die?  
  
Agent G.A.Y.: Oh Sanosuke! You're progressing quickly.  
  
Sano: (muffled by Kagome's mouth) Mill mim Menshin. (translation: Kill him Kenshin)  
  
Kenshin: (Kills Agent G.A.Y.)  
  
Psychiatrist: Oh no he's suffering drug withdrawl.  
  
Megumi: duh, we kinda already knew that.  
  
Kenshin: (foams at the mouth and has a seizure) I must have weed! I must have weed! I must have weed! I must have weed! I must have weed! (30 minutes later) I must have weed!...  
  
Kaoru: We have to help him.  
  
(Author #5.3 is floating above them.)  
  
Author #5.3: Kenshin, I will give you weed if you pay me later.  
  
Kenshin: WEED!!!  
  
Author #5.3: Okay, let there be weed! (weed falls from the sky)  
  
Author #4: Let there be a cliff! (weed falls off cliff into a river of lava) And you! (points to Author  
  
#5.3) Go get me an Italian soda, caramel with cream and whip cream venti. Get it wrong and die!  
  
Author #5.3: You have angered me. (snaps finger and Author #4 disappears)  
  
Author #4: Huh?  
  
Gollum: Does it wish to hear riddleses my precious.  
  
(back to our story)  
  
Author #4: (pops back) #5.3!!! After answering Gollum's retarded riddle. I spoke to the Devil about your deal with him. He said that after observation your soul is worthless. So he's returning it. The only powers you have left are the starbucks coffee kami powers.  
  
Author #5.3: How is my soul useless?  
  
Author #4: The Devil said he tried to sell you soul in advance to a japanese guy to make sushi, but the guy said it was not good enough for a cat  
  
T.C.: Meow!  
  
****************************************  
  
Rurouni Kohana: Stay tuned, please review and check out my friends profiles Ohkami and Starshi who also star in this fanfic. 


	22. Milkshake

Coo Coo Ca-Choo  
  
By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
Typed and Posted by Diamond Princess Kohana  
  
*******************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This is fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Ca-Choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
******************************  
  
Author #5.3: I want a second opinion! (disappears)  
  
*At Starbucks*  
  
Author #5.3: How much is my soul worth?  
  
Starbucks Guy: Would you like whipped cream?  
  
Author #5.3: No, you dumb ass mother fucker! (smashes Starbucks Guy's head with sledge hammer. Attempts to transport himself somewhere else and ends up in the Starbucks in Albertsons) What the hell?  
  
Author #4: (intercom) Author #5.3 your job is to get us coffee, you can't go anywhere with your powers except starbucks and wherever the authors are... George please restock the cheese.  
  
T.C.: (intercom) Meow!  
  
Author #5.3: I must seek Yoda's council. (flys away in a space ship)  
  
* P.S. Yoda is dead.*  
  
*On spaceship*  
  
R2D2: Boop boop be doop.  
  
Author #5.3: Stop doing that Betty Boop impression.  
  
*Back to the Story*  
  
Kenshin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!! (attempts to jump after weed but is caught by a giant monkey)  
  
Pegasus: (yells) Raise your hand if you like cheese.  
  
(nobody raises their hand)  
  
Pegasus: Come on everybody it's cheese.  
  
Another Drug Intervention Guy: Sorry Kenshin you can't have any weed. (takes Kenshin's weed & smokes it)  
  
Kenshin: NO! Give me my weed back, bitch!  
  
A.D.I.G.: (flys away)  
  
Kenshin: No! My weed! (talks to tree) Sano, have you seen my weed?  
  
Sano: (puts weed behind his back) Uh... no!  
  
Kenshin: (talks to tree) Give it to me! (battousai mode) Sanosuke, if you don't give me the weed, I will smite you, that I will. (shakes the treee leaves come off)  
  
Kenshin: (normal, takes leaves and glues them to the tree) Whoops your hair came off, Sano.  
  
Everybody:...?  
  
Pegasus: Cheeeeese!!!  
  
Kenshin: Mommy they took my weed!!! Like they did to you!!! Am I gonna end up like you. (scene shows a woman with red hair in a pinkstraight jacket)  
  
*meanwhile in space Author #5.3 ship blows up as it reaches a swampy planet*  
  
(Inushit falls from the sky dressed like a marijuana plant)  
  
Kenshin: Yay!!! (starts rolling Inushit in papaer and pulls out a lighter)  
  
Inushit: Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Intervention Guy: Stop!!!!  
  
Kenshin: (battousai mode) Shut up! (kills I.G.)  
  
Inushit: Don't smoke me!!! I am not a marijuana plant!!! Kagome!! Miroku!!! Help me!!!  
  
Kagome: (mouth raping Sanosuke) No! I'm busy!!!  
  
Miroku: (getting beat up by girls) I'm busy too!!!  
  
Sanosuke: Ahhhhh! Get away from me! (trys to run away from Kagome)  
  
Kenshin: (normal) This lighter is not big enough, that it is not. (Happy) This is the piggest joint I've ever smokeded!!!! (hugs paper wrapped Inushit) (pulls a giant lighter from Pegasus pants)  
  
Kenshin: (sings) I am so high! I am so high, I think that I, I just might fly!  
  
Sanosuke: (runs away) Hurry up Kenshin! Save me! (gets tackled and mouth raped by Kagome)  
  
Kenshin: (sings) Weed. What a wonderful feeling! (lights up Inushit)  
  
Inushit: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Wow, my weed is yelling at me, that it is. (takes another smoke) This is some good shit. (Cough) That it is (cough)  
  
Aishia: I hate Author #3. She made us throw up our pancakes.  
  
Goku: Yeah, I was really hungry too.  
  
Kento: Today I bought a sack of potatoes. Sanosuke: (has a torch and a pitchfork) Let's form an angry mob and run her out of Authorland.  
  
Everyone who ate the pancakes: Yeah! (grab torches and pitchforks)  
  
Author #4: You guys can't just go to Authorland because you need a secret password.  
  
Sanosuke: Let me guess it's either cheese or pancake.  
  
Author #4: It's both. You may go kill Author #3 now.  
  
Everyone: Yeah let's get her.  
  
Kenshin: (sings) I love weed! I need weed! You make me feel so (opera) HAAAAAAPPPPPPPYYYYYYY and HIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (somewhere in Siberia) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Back to Authorland*  
  
(Everybody is carrying torches, pitchforks and weed. Kenshin is still smoking Inushit)  
  
Everybody: Kill Author #3! Kill Author #3! Kill Author #3!!!  
  
Author #3: Uh-oh.  
  
(Darth Bob Appears on a sofa eating popcorn)  
  
Everyone: Kill! Kill Author #3!  
  
Kenshin: Let's burn her!  
  
Darth Bob: Wait! (graps Miroku, Pegasus, and Agent Gay) Burn them all!  
  
everyone: Burn baby burn!  
  
Sanosuke: Disco inferno!  
  
(everybody wears disco clothes and a disco ball drops out of the ceiling. The floor lights up)  
  
Everyone: Burn baby burn! Disco inferno! (dances disco)  
  
Author #1: Whoops sorry about that. Back to the real story.  
  
Everyone: Burn, burn them all!  
  
(the angry mob makes a fire and tie up Miroku, Pegasus, and Agent Gay)  
  
Darth Bob: This is great!!!( eats more popcorn) That it is!  
  
T.C.: Meow!!! (steals D.B.'s popcorn)  
  
Darth Bob: Noooooooo!!!!!!!!! Oh well (more popcorn appears)  
  
(All the other authors appear)  
  
Authors: What's going on?  
  
Darth Bob: Want some popcorn?  
  
Angry Mob: Burn them all! Burn them all!  
  
(throws Agent Gay into fire)  
  
A.G.: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Pegasus is thrown into the fire)  
  
Pegasus: CHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
(Miroku is thrown in the fire)  
  
Miroku: Pocahontas!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author #3: May I have a last request?  
  
Sano: Okay.  
  
Author #3: Darth Bob, get me a frapachino.  
  
Darth Bob: NOOOOOO!!!!! Besides I traded my starbucks power for Jedi powers. Burn her!  
  
Everyone: Burn her! Burn her!  
  
Author #3: Nooooooooooooooo!!!! (is burned in fire)  
  
*In Hell*  
  
Author #3: Can't you send me back.  
  
Devil: NO! Now get me a frapachino or I'll make you clean out the lava pits.  
  
Author #3: You're so mean. T.T. Why me?  
  
**************************************** Rurouni Kohana: Well since I'm tired of taking us out of the installement chapter or whatever. Somebody take us out of here.  
  
Kenshin: I'm Kenshin and I'm wearing pink barbie panties. That I am.  
  
Everybody: O_O!  
  
Pegasus: Wow so am I!? (Pegasus and Kenshin hug each other)  
  
Rurouni Kohana: From now on anybody but Kenshin and Pegasus can in the chapter. 


	23. Shake it like a Salt Shaker

Coo Coo Ca-Choo  
  
By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
Typed and Posted by Rurouni Kohana  
  
*******************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This is fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Ca-Choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
******************************  
  
*back to wherever*  
  
Author #4: I don't like Darth Bob, let's kill him.  
  
Author 007: Okay, but how? Here's your mochiato...  
  
Author #4: Like this. (snap) (Kenshin's weed/Inushit disappears)  
  
Kenshin: What!? I want my weed!!!!  
  
Author #4: Kenshin if you want you weed back, you will kill Darth Bob. (snap) With this! (give Kenshin a purple lightsaber)  
  
Kenshin: (battousai mode) Die Darth Bob! Hiten-Mitsurugi style lightsaber!!!!  
  
*** Note: Due to the extremely violent nature of this scene, it's description has been omitted from this fanfic for the sake of the readers sanity***  
  
Author #2: If the reader got this far into this crazy fanfic they most have lost their sanity already.  
  
Kenshin: (normal) I have defeated Darth Bob, that I have. Give me my weed.  
  
Sano: (smokes Inushit) What weed?  
  
Megumi: I'm ashamed. You, out of all people, smoking weed.  
  
Kagome: MY HERO!!!!!!! (mouth rapes Sano)  
  
Sano: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Stop beef woman, you're going to make me swallow my (swallows weed/Inushit) weed. (burps)  
  
Kenshin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Burn him!  
  
Megumi and Kaoru: Yeah! Burn him!  
  
Sano: What! Why me!?  
  
Kenshin: You swallowed my weed, that you did.  
  
Sano: Blame it on the beef woman.  
  
Kagome: My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me, but you can call me Beef Woman if you'd like, honeybuns.  
  
Kenshin: Burn them both!!!  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
*Meanwhile in Sano's digestive track*  
  
Inushit: Hello!? Is anybody here?  
  
Stick: Hello, my name is Stick.  
  
Inushit: Hello Stick. What are you doing here?  
  
Stick: Sano accidentally swallowed me.  
  
Fishbone: Me too.  
  
Sushi: Me three.  
  
Sink: Me four.  
  
Inushit: So how do we get out of here?  
  
Sushi: I guess we just wait.  
  
Sink: Yeah, just wait.  
  
Inushit: Does this guy ever chew his food?  
  
Sushi: No!  
  
Sink: No!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Ohkami: Please don't burn them. They are anime characters, just like you guys. So if you can find it in your heart to not burn them and let them live without being burnt crispy.  
  
Shishio: Like me! (blows up)  
  
Kenshin: Burn them all!!!  
  
(Sanosuke, Kagome, and Ohkami are tied to stakes)  
  
Ohkami: T.T I hate you all!  
  
Authors: Here burn them with this. (gives them all canibus)  
  
Kenshin: Okay. (puts canibus around them and lights it on fire)  
  
*Meanwhile back in Sano's digestive track...*  
  
Stick: I got the magic stick. Oh minute I am a magic stick.  
  
Inushit: Isn't that some place else? I bet you Kagome knows where it is.  
  
Sink: Probably.  
  
Sushi: Probably.  
  
*Outside in Authorland*  
  
kenshin: (sniffs) I smell a smell. A kinda of smelly smell that smells... SMELLY! (takes a deep breath) WEED!!!! (romantic muic starts playing)  
  
Maringa: (still in Sesshomaru's body) (hits Kenshin upside the head) I'm done taking over Asia! Maybe I'll take over Europe next.  
  
Mikeal: Can I have Canada?  
  
Starshi: Love those Canadians.  
  
Maringa: Just don't kill anyone. I'll do that!  
  
Hiei: Can I help?  
  
Maringa: Yeah... sure!  
  
Himiko: I want Asia!  
  
Maringa: You can have Taiwan and Australia.  
  
Himiko: I don't want Australia!  
  
Stashi: (australian accent) We can put shrimp on the barbie!  
  
Himiko: Fine I'll take over 2 more continents and trade them for Asia; just not Japan and Korea.  
  
Mikeal: Can I be Lucifer?  
  
Maringa: NO!  
  
Kenshin: (australian accent) I want Australia!  
  
Maringa: Too bad.  
  
Kenshin: Fine! I will own all IHOPS around the world!  
  
Starshi: Here! Wear this pancake suit!  
  
Himiko: Yes, you can have Canada.  
  
Joe: (appears) Yes. I did it!  
  
Mikeal: Did what?  
  
Joe: I made a cloning machine!  
  
Starshi: (big smile) CLONES!!!!!!??? :D  
  
(Mikeal and Starshi look at each other and smile)  
  
Joe: No! No! No! Bad image. (hits Mikeal upside the head)  
  
(yell of surprise from Mikeal)  
  
Himiko: Hey! Look! I found a book!  
  
(The Cover of the book says  
  
Famous Last Word By Nomoradi)  
  
Starshi: She made a book?  
  
Maringa: Who would of thought.  
  
Himiko: Didn't we kill her?  
  
Maringa: Didn't we all get killed at one time or another?  
  
Himiko: ...NO...  
  
Maringa: Uh... yes we did!  
  
Starshi: Time for another " Good Idea, Bad Idea!" Good idea: Playing Catch with your grandma. Bad Idea: Playing catch with your grandma.  
  
The End.  
  
*****************************  
  
Rurouni Kohana: 0_0! Is this really the end! Oh no it can't be! Noooooooo!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry my friends it is the end. (cries) 


	24. Is it really over?

Coo Coo Ca-Choo  
  
By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
Typed and Posted by Rurouni Kohana  
  
*******************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This is fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Ca-Choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
******************************  
  
Himiko: WHAT THE HECK!? You should fall off a cliff!  
  
Ingrid: Great...Ah! (falls off cliff)  
  
Trigun Cat: Meow!  
  
Vash: Kuroneko- sama! You're back! (gets take away by FBI)  
  
Ingrid: What's up with the FBI?  
  
Maringa: You'd think they'd like us, especially since I got rid of Bush for them...  
  
Mikeal: You got rid of Bush without me? I could've helped!  
  
Maringa: I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help... unless Hiei wants to help me.  
  
Himiko:... Starshi... do you want Iraq?  
  
Starshi: No...but maybe Maringa would?  
  
Maringa: If I wanted it, I would've called it. Frankly no one wants it.  
  
Bakura: I'll take it, if I get to torture the villagers.  
  
(Author #1: Didn't Sadamn Insane do that already? Oops on with the fanfic.)  
  
Maringa: Done, just stay out of my way.  
  
Inushit: I work at Delta Airlines.  
  
Maringa: If you'll shut up you can own it.  
  
Inushit: Yes! And I shall call it... JEFFREY!!!!!!  
  
Himiko: Jeffrey? You should fall of a cliff!  
  
Inushit: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (falls off cliff)  
  
Starshi: I still don't get why Himiko can makes cliffs appear out of nowhere.  
  
Himiko: (glare) Wanna know how it feels?  
  
Starhi: Oh! I think I hear my mother calling!  
  
Sesshomaru: You humans are weird.  
  
(Author #1: We never switched Sesshomaru and Maringa so lets say we did.)  
  
Starshi: I'm only half. My other half is water sprite. Howere I'm the Reincarnation of " Goddess of Light" (See Wierd Crossovers for details. Starshi. Fanfiction ID 455482)  
  
Maringa: Darkness is better.  
  
Starshi: Everyone has darkness. Even I do. Just not as much as you or Hiei.  
  
Maringa: I'm proud of you... You said something smart for a change.  
  
Hiei: Why do you... things... wear underwear? You must be free.  
  
Starshi:... (looks at Mikeal)  
  
Mikeal: I agree! (puts hands in pants and pulls out boxers)  
  
Starshi: :D! Yes! Who here is bored. Let's go to karoke/ arcade!  
  
Kurama: Himiko, what is that one game with the arrows?  
  
Himiko: Dance Dance Revolution!  
  
Kurama: I like that one song... Desert Rose or Pink Rose or whatever it's called.  
  
Starshi: Let's go! No more talk!  
  
(everyone gets in the van. They arrive)  
  
Mikeal and Joe: Noh!  
  
Starshi: Please? You'll have fun. (does puppy face) (gets on knees)  
  
Mikeal: Fine!  
  
Joe: Fine!  
  
(both start playing)  
  
DDR Game Man: Did you eat breakfast? What kind of step is this? You suck ass! Try harder next time!  
  
FAILED!!!!!!  
  
Mikeal: I'm never doing that again.  
  
Joe: You made me do all the work.  
  
Starshi: -__-()! My turn (goes on DDR pad. Inserts coins. Bumble bee song plays)  
  
DDR Game Man: You Rock! 100 combo! Can't wait to see your next move!  
  
CLEARED!!!!!!  
  
Mikeal: O_O!  
  
Joe: O_O!  
  
Starshi: Try again later. ^_^.  
  
Maringa: Hiei, why don't you try?  
  
Hiei: Sure. (Inserts coins chose "Paranoid") (Hiei goes so fast you can't see him)  
  
DDR game man: OH MY GOD!!! YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!! Awesome You-you-you-win! (BOOM!!!!!)  
  
Starshi: O_O! You broke it and got perfect... all perfect... didn't miss one.  
  
Inushit: I shall call it... crap!!!!  
  
Himiko: My turn to play on the go-carts!  
  
Starshi: Ok I'll go too. As long as I don't get turned the wrong way! -___- () And the bumper boats...  
  
Himiko: Or reload. Or reload How do you reload!? (laughs)  
  
Maringa: Oh Kohana yelling " Get it! Get it! Get it!" everytime a dinosaur appeared on the screen!  
  
(Author #1: This is referring to Maringa's 14th birthday party and the Jurassic Park Game)  
  
Starshi: Your messed up!  
  
Himiko: Blah! Blah! Blah!  
  
Joe: Sesshomaru!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Where Inushit?  
  
(flies on Haku)  
  
Himiko: I still want to know who got the whole Sessho/Haku think.  
  
Maringa: Would you believe Author 007 did it?  
  
Author 007: Yup! :)  
  
Maringa: I just notice something. Himiko's line are mostly " you should fall off a cliff"  
  
Himiko: You should fall off a cliff a cliff. (Maringa just hovers over cliff)  
  
Maringa: Feh.  
  
Yusuke: (appears) I see... I see.. A fish?  
  
(Maringa gets a fish out of nowhere and fish slaps Yusuke)  
  
Maringa: You have been fished slapped!  
  
Sai: Poor Yusuke. (gets eaten by a shark)  
  
**********************************  
  
Rurouni Kohana: (stops crying) Phew I thought that was the end! Well just one more chapter left. I hope. Oh yeah the answers for the quiz. B  
  
C  
  
D  
  
A  
  
B 


	25. NOPE! But this is the last chapter

Coo Coo Ca-Choo  
  
By Authors Numbers 1-4 and 5.3  
  
Typed and Posted by Rurouni Kohana  
  
*******************************  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: You may be wondering why you've clicked on this fic. Why did you click on this fic? Was it because you were bored? Was it because you were curious? Was it because you wanted a bunch of random things from your favorite anime characters? Or was it because you felt like it? Before you read I'd like to warn you. This fic is very random. This is fic is very scary. The characters who appear in this fanfiction are very OOC. If you have heart problems or any serious illnesses please turn back now. If you cannot handle random acts of stupidity please leave. Be aware that we own nothing except ourselves and our random acts of stupidity. Please leave a review when you're finished reading. Reviews are good. You must leave lots of reviews. You have been warned. You are an otaku and otakus are very random in their natural habit which is fandom. You are now entering the fanfiction that is ' Coo Coo Ca-Choo'. (insert catchy Matrix music here)  
  
******************************  
  
Kenshin: (appear wearing rapper clothes) (Sean Paul's voice) Yeah, yeah yeah. Feel it now. Yeah, yeah yeah. Seana Paul. I don't really care what people say, that I don't. I don't wanna watch what them wa do, that I don't. Stick my girls like glue. (blah blah) Tookie tookie. That it is.  
  
Sanosuke: Karoke time! (dresses like 50 cent) G-g-g-g-g g- unit! I don't know what you heard about me. But you can't get a dollar outta me. No cadalliac's no perms you can see I'm fuckin' p.i.m.p.  
  
Kagome: And I'm your bitch.  
  
Sano: Hell naw. Now I have to start all over again. (music starts) G-g-g-g- g unit. 50 cent: Hey look at the japanese boy singing my song. (give Sano props) You can be in my crew G, you down.  
  
Sano: Fo' sho' (to everyone else) I'm going to start my rap career as Zanza, rapper for hire.  
  
Kenshin: (jamaican accent) What about me , I want to be a rapper too, that I do.  
  
50 cent: (to Kenshin) You as scrawny as hell.  
  
Kenshin: What do I have to do to be a famous rapper like Sanosuke.  
  
Sano: I prefer to be referred to as the Gangsta formally known as Zanza.  
  
50 cent: Come on Zanza let's go terrorize Ja rule.  
  
Sano: Okay. (disappears with 50 cent)  
  
Kagome: Wait!? Sano, I wanna be your bitch!  
  
50 cent: (comes back with the Gangsta formally known as Zanza) You gotta a girl, boy?  
  
Sano: Uh, I guess so.  
  
Kagome: Really!? (mouth rapes Sano)  
  
50 cent: Damn! What a freaky bitch. Come on and take the ho with you.  
  
Sano: What!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Yaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!! (mouth rapes Sanosuke)  
  
Inushit: oh wee ooh killer tofu.  
  
Ohkami: I ee ooh killer tofu. Yeah!  
  
Inushit: How the hell did you get here?  
  
Ohkami: Through the magic of music. (sings)  
  
Intercom: Attention! From this poin on singing is banned from Authorland. Hey that rhymed. Anyways anyone caught singing shall be uh... kicked in the ass.  
  
Inushit: F*ck you, you stupid intercom.  
  
Miroku: (gasps) How dare you curse the voice of god!  
  
Sango: That's not the voice of god, you fag muffin.  
  
Kenshin: I love muffins, that I do.  
  
Ohkami: I though you liked pancakes.  
  
Kenshin: I like both that I do.  
  
Kohana: Hey everybody let's go watch Sano get his ass kicked.  
  
Himiko: Oh yeah. He's having a concert in downtown Authorland.  
  
*Meanwhile in Downtown Authorland*  
  
50 cent: (sighs) Come on Zanza.  
  
Sano: Okay! Okay! (beat starts) Yo... yo... look... check it. 1...2...1...2.  
  
50 cent: Hurry up and rap!  
  
Sanosuke: Shut up I'm trying to get my flow.  
  
50 cent: (rolls eyes) Just rap already.  
  
Sano: FINE!!!! What do I rap about.  
  
50 cent: Anything... something you saw or something you ate or something you f*cked.  
  
Sano: oooooohhh. Gotcha. Cue the beat in man (beat comes in) I saw a pidgeon and he crashed into the window then I was like... yo... bird why you flyin' into the window. Check it. (another beat come in) I ate a cherry pie and a sink it was good. I accidentally swallowed weed once. Um... yo... wassup G. Cue another beat in. (another beat come in) I drank a soda for breakfast. I f*cked... uh... uh.. I f*cked... uh... pass? (music scratches)  
  
50 cent: You aint f*cked nobody yet!?  
  
Sano: I have I just can't remember. Let me think. (thinks) There was that one time in cancun... and that time with Megumi in the shower. Oh I can't forget that time with Kenshin in the closet, I think I was drunk that time. Oh and that one time with that one chick in that one place.  
  
50 cent: O_O! Just make something up.  
  
Sano: Okay. Gotcha! (beat starts) Yo... yo.. mike check... testing 123 yo.. there was this one time with his one chick in this one place.... uh.. yeah.. homie... wassup gangsta.  
  
50 cent: Interesting? Listen to me rap...  
  
***NOTE: Due to the explict lyrics contained in 50 cent's rap we cannot allow you to read it, but you can go pick up 50 cent's CD at your local music store for 19.95. G-unit***  
  
50 cent: And that is how it goes.  
  
Sano: Interesting!  
  
Kenshin: WEED!  
  
Inushit: PIDGON!  
  
*** Sorry are having some technical difficulties please stay tuned for the rest of the fanfic.  
  
Everybody: We hoped you enjoy our fanfic.  
  
Kenshin: You sure helped out alot, that you did.  
  
Sano: Sure did.  
  
Kenshin: (sings) Thanks for doing your part, you sure are smart. You know with me and you and our dog Inu. We can do anything...  
  
Inushit: (jumps and crashes into camera) Ow. (face slides off camera leaving a trail of drool)  
  
Everybody:.. that we wanna do!! !We can do anything that we wanna do! Bye! Bye! Bye!  
  
**********************The End************************  
  
Kenshin: Wait not yet! (crosses out sign)  
  
********************T**E* H**N**D**E******************  
  
Kenshin: We have one more song to sing, that we do. (clears throat)(Castle in the clouds starts) There is a pancake in the clouds... I like to fly there in my dreams. A place where I can some some weed. Here on my pancake in the clouds. There is a pa(The End)!!!  
  
Edward: Now Edward writes the fanfic.  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Ed: Ed was only going to write "The End". Bye Bye!  
  
Everyone: -_______-()  
  
The End. (No really go away... what are you still doing here? Do you want us to sic Hiei on your stupid ass? Or what about Sesshomaru. Tough guy huh. Okay we warned you... Himiko.  
  
Himiko: You should fall off a cliff. (readers fall off cliff)  
  
Matrix Robot Guy: None of this fanfic happened. It was just your imagination. You wasted your precious time reading this. Now go do something productive... like drinking powerade... because you are a battery and batteries need to recharge.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Rurouni Kohana's notes: Hello folks I hoped you liked our fanfic. We have a sister fic called Cowabunga and it's in it's second book. Anyway once Cowabunga's typed up check it out. I'd like to say thanks to all those who review and read our story. It was good to know that people actually kind of understood this sorta. Anyway We don't own any cartoon, anime, song, school, or person who appeared in our fic. We don't own 50 cent, Ja rule, George Bush, and R.Kelly. Please do not sue us for we are only high school students. We hope nobody was offended by what was used in our fanfic and if you were please contact us and we'll try to fix the problem. If you weren't offended then please go read:  
  
Weird Crossovers by Starshi Fanfiction I.D. 455482.  
  
Chained Hunters by Rora, Vace, and Jarco (Ohkami's MSN group) Fictionpress I.D. 361294.  
  
Being Grown Up by Rurouni Kohana Fanfiction I.D. 358473.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Rurouni Kohana: Hello? Since we made all of our readers fall of a cliff.  
  
Everyone: Now?  
  
RK: Yeah.  
  
Everyone: This is the end.  
  
Kenshin: That it is. 


End file.
